Teacher Dearest VF
by Love-Robert
Summary: Trad-Bella S est enseignante à la maternelle. Mais, après une horrible nouvelle elle emménage en Floride et commence à y enseigner. En Floride, elle rencontre deux enfants aux yeux émeraudes, Emma et Nick, qui n'appartiennent à nul autre que Edward C. AH.
1. Chapitre 1: James

**Salut tout le monde,**

**Je me lance dans la traduction, j'espère que je l'amocherais pas de trop. Je traduit "****Teacher Dearest** " **de Grace Cullen avec sa permission bien sur. **

**Je vous laisses découvrir le premier chapitre. **

**Merci à Mary02 pour sa correction. **

**On se retrouve en bas.**

_OO°°OO_

** Bella POV**

"Et ils vécurent heureux à tout jamais" terminai-je, tout en ferment le livre de conte de fée. Je regardais ma classe de maternelle colorée, jetant un regard aux minuscules visages des enfants. Megan, Katie, Ashley, Sarah, Krista et Joanna étaient toutes blotties ensemble pour tresser leurs cheveux; Anna, Racquel, Mya, Arianna, Lexi, Erin, et Sammie étaient dans la crainte sans doute à la pensée de devenir princesses elles-mêmes et un couple de mes petits gars ont gonflés leurs poitrines se faisant passer pour des chevaliers en armure brillante. Je ris doucement en souriant.

"Mlle. Bella," Entendis-je la petite voix de Harlie m'appeler "Comment la Belle au bois dormant a fait pour dormir si longtemps?" Me demanda-t-elle avec de grands yeux.

"Magie" Murmurai-je, mystérieusement.

"Oooh!" Elle eut un petit rire; son rire a suscité l'intérêt de Laura et elles ont réfléchit à ma réponse.

"Croyez-vous à la magie Mlle Bella?" Ils s'interrogent, de leurs grands yeux bleus pétillants. Après avoir parcouru tous les moments difficiles dans ma vie, croyais-je encore à la magie?

"Je ne sais pas." Répondis-je honnêtement; maintenant toute la classe était attentive.

"Comment ca vous ne savez pas?" dirent Brielle, Haley, Kayla en même temps.

"C'est juste que, une fois que vous vieillissez les choses ne semblent pas aussi magiques qu'elles l'étaient. Vous apprendrez que beaucoup de choses ne sont que des histoires et que certaines choses ne peuvent pas toujours être réglées avec une baguette magique." Leur dis-je.

"Comme quoi?" Demande Noah. Je regarde son « innocent » sourire. Il passa son genou sous lui et se pencha."Nous vous jurons que nous ne le répéterons pas!" Je ris, pas question que je leurs dise tous les problèmes de ma vie.

"Sûrement pas, Noah" raillai-je.

"S'il vous plaît?" pria Amanda.

"Non, les enfant! Quoi qu'il en soit vous devez aller chercher vos affaires car vos parents vous attendent." leurs dit-je. Ils criaient et couraient vers les casiers. La ruée poussa Karen qui tomba. Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes qui débordèrent, ses sanglots me firent mal au cœur. Je courus rapidement vers elle et la pris dans mes bras.

"Karen Que s'est-il passé?" Je cherchais frénétiquement si elle était blessée, heureusement, elle ne l'était pas mais elle pleurait toujours.

"Je suis t-t-tombée!" dit-elle en pleurant. Je la berçais dans mes bras. Santanna se dirigea tranquillement vers nous et donna à Karen un mouchoir.

"Je te remercie" Murmurai-je tout en faisant des cercles apaisants sur le dos de Karen. Ses cris se calmèrent rapidement et devinrent des reniflements.

"Tu vas bien maintenant? Demandais-je doucement. Elle hocha la tête rapidement. En voyant tout ces yeux brillants la regarder, elle se leva, saisit son sac à dos et sa boîtes à déjeuné.

"Je vais bien, maintenant." Elle me fit une rapide accolade. Je l'ai étreinte, puis je l'ai laissée partir. Je me relevai, poussai les cheveux que j'avais devant mes yeux et lui donna un sourire chaleureux.

"Vous me quittez si tôt les enfants?" dit-je à la classe, feignant d'être blessée.

"Mlle Bella!" dirent-ils en se plaignant, me connaissant trop bien.

"Ok, ok., vous pouvez y aller les enfants." dit-je en même temps que la cloche de l'école sonnait. " Et personne ne court!" ajoutais-je avant de pouvoir ouvrir la porte. Je leurs fis signe à tous pendant que chacun me dit un "au revoir Mlle Bella!" et je les regarde tous partir vers leurs parents qui attendent près des voitures. Soudain mon attention fut détournée par la sonnerie de mon téléphone qui était sur mon bureau.

"Bonjour?" Demandais-je, quand j'ai ouvert mon téléphone.

"Bella!" J'ai été accueillie par une voix profonde en plein essor qui venait d'une des personnes que je préférais dans le monde.

"Emmett!" Criai-je. Le son de sa voix m'avait tellement manqué!

"Alors petite sœur, comment c'est là bas à Forks? T'as pas encore gelé à mort? Taquina-t-il.

"Hey! C'est uniquement à cause du froid que tu restes à la maison au chaud en Floride!

"Ok, ok ! Je me rends! S'il te plaît ne me tues pas! " Il eut un petit rire.  
"Je pense que je ne te tuerais pas, aujourd'hui ! "Plaisantai-je.

"Je pense que tout commentaire sera me faire venir et te donner une de mes frasques unique en son genre!" (N/T: l'expression c'est "one-of-a-kind pranks" si vous avez une meilleure proposition je suis preneuse) Oh, mon Dieu. Que sa ne recommence pas!

_Flashback (Bella 11, Emmett 13)_

_Je sortais de la douche et tendis la main vers mon paquet de vêtements. Sauf qu'ils n'étaient pas là ! _

_"Ugh. " gémis-je, c'est la deuxième fois cette semaine, j'ai oublié de les prendre ! Je me suis vite enveloppée d'une serviette autour de mon corps et sortis de la salle de bain. Je marchais dans le couloir vers ma chambre quand tout à coup quelque chose a sauté sur moi._

_"Unguard ! " A crié Emette, me poussant sur le côté avec son épée en mousse de polyester. _

_"Ahhh ! " J'ai crié alors que ma serviette tombait. Emmett se mit à rire, si fort qu'il tomba, roulant sur le plancher, les larmes coulant de ses yeux. _

_"Emmett ! Tu es mort! " J'ai prit ma serviette et l'enroulai rapidement autour de moi et puis j'ai remarqué un groupe de ses amis debout dans notre salon qui riaient aussi! Mon visage tourna couleur rouge betterave alors que je courais vers ma chambre où je suis restée le reste de la journée!_

_Fin Flashback_

"Pouah! Je ne t'ai jamais pardonné pour ça!" Grognais-je. Emmett riait de l'autre bout du téléphone se souvenant de ce jour-là.

"Aw, allez Bella ! Tu as maintenant 22 ans! C'était il y a des années!" Se plaignit-t-il

"Eh bien, Toi tu en as 24, mais tu demeures un idiot!" Lui lançais-je.

"D'accord! J'ai dit que j'étais désolé!" Rappela-t-il et pour se faire pardonner, il avait nettoyé la maison et fait tout ce que je voulais pendant 3 semaines.

"Alors pourquoi as-tu appelé." Demandais-je.

"Eh bien, pour trois raisons : l'une, Charlie est tombé malade en début de semaine et a été à l'hôpital, il est bon maintenant, mais il faut être prudent." Commença Emmett.

"Oh mon Dieu, pourquoi me m'as-tu rien dit à ce sujet? Demandais-je frénétiquement, prête à partir à la seconde.

"Il va bien, nous ne voulions pas t'inquiéter. Deuxièmement Renée et Phil sont retournés à Phoenix, mais je pense que tu le sais déjà."

"Ouais, je le sais. Troisièmement?" Le poussai-je.

"J'ai entendu parler de ce que James t'a fait".

_OO°°OO_

**Alors, vous trouvé le début comment? Donner votre avis.**

**Bisous.**

**LoveRobert**


	2. Chapitre 2: Get Better

**Salut,**

**Me voici avec le deuxième chapitre.**

**Je remercie toute celle qui mon ajouté en Alert et je remercie grandement celle qui mon laissé une review sa fait très plaisir j'espère que j'en n'aurais plus pour les prochain chapitres. (je suis très gourmande lol!)**

**Je remercie beaucoup Mary02 pour sa correction elle dois s'arrachait les cheveux avec toutes les fautes que je fait.**

**Réponse au anonymes:**

**lyllou: Merci pour ta review, voici le deuxième chapitre, sa va c'est pas trop long? Merci encore bisous.**

**Iriso: Merci pour ta review. Oui je suis pas top niveau français mais j'ai résolu le problème j'ai une Bêta qui me corrige maintenant, j'espère que c'est assez soigné maintenant. Merci encore.**

**Nonore: Merci pour ta review et voilà la suite. Bisous.**

**Si j'ai oubliée quelqu'un dite le moi.**

**Bon j'arrête de blablaté et je vous laisse lire.**

**Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas.**

_OO°°OO_

**Bella POV**

J'ai presque commencé à pleurer à l'évocation de _Son nom_. L'horrible souvenir de chagrin, de choc, de blessure et de trahison revint à la surface juste à cause d'un minuscule nom. Alors Emmett savait, il savait. Il savait comment il m'a violée.

" Vraiment? " Murmurai-je, en m'asseyant sur ma chaise.

" Je suis tellement désolé. " Emmett, normalement humoristique, là sa voix était devenue grave.

" Ce n'est pas de ta faute, s'il est stupide et pas assez intelligent pour m'avoir fait ca." Lui dis-je en essayant désespérément de ne pas laisser ma voix se casser.

" J'ai une nouvelle petite amie, son nom est Rosalie. " Je pourrais presque le voir rayonner de l'autre côté du téléphone. Merci Emmett de changer de sujet.

" Ne lui fait pas peur, Em !" ris-je.

" Je n'ai pas effrayé les autres, elles n'étaient tout simplement pas prêtes à être avec un homme parfait comme moi! " Protesta Emmett.

" Peu importe Emmett, je te reparlerais plus tard, okay? " Souris-je.

" Très bien, alors. Je t'aime. " La voix d'Emmett me remonta le moral suite à mes souvenirs.

" T'aime. " Fis-je en écho avant de raccrocher. Je fourrai mon téléphone dans mon sac, réunis tous les papiers dont j'avais besoin pour la maison et éteins la lumière de la salle de classe. Je marchais jusqu'à mon vieux camion cabossé et mis toutes mes affaires sur le siège passager, puis je sortis de mon stationnement. Quand je suis rentrée, j'ai glissé la clé dans la serrure avant de constater que la porte était déjà ouverte. Mon cœur s'est mis à battre à toute vitesse, une seule autre personne avait une clé de la maison. J'ouvris lentement la porte.

" Bella. " Appela une voix basse.

" Vas-t-en. " Je regardais dans le noir à la recherche de son visage.

" Allez Bella, je ne savais pas que tu l'avais ressenti de cette façon. Je pensais que tu étais prête. " Dit James en glissant sa main autour de ma taille pour me tirer vers lui. Je retirais rapidement son bras de ma taille et pris du recul.

" Je pense que lorsque des gens crient qu'ils veulent arrêter et qu'ils vous repoussent ça signifie, pour la plupart qu'ils ne le sont pas." Grognai-je, mes mains se serrant en poings.

" Je ne pensais pas bien, j'ai du avoir trop bu avec les gars, Bells, je suis désolé d'avoir fait ça. S'il te plaît, Je t'aime. " Je pouvais voir son sourire de réconfort, même dans l'obscurité. Je voulais que ce soit vrai, mais je savais que ca ne l'était pas.

" Vas-t-en. " Répétai-je avec plus de venin que la première fois, tout en le saisissant par la chemise et en le poussent vers la porte.

"Non!" Gronda James en me poussent contre le mur, ses mains puissantes me bloquant les bras de chaque côtés de mon corps. " Tu sais que tu ne peux pas vivre sans moi. Tu es trop faible pour vivre par toi-même, tu ne survivras jamais. Bella, tu as besoin de moi. " Je pouvais sentir son souffle chaud sur mon visage. J'étais furieuse! Comment osait-il venir dans ma maison et me dire que je n'allais pas survivre sans lui! Que je n'étais pas assez forte! Je le repoussais et lui donnais un fort coup de genou dans les bijoux de famille, lui coupant ainsi le souffle. Il a reculé dans le couloir encore a bout de souffle. J'étais toujours furieuse alors je l'ai giflé et j'ai ouvert la porte. Avec force je l'ai tiré et poussé vers la porte.

" N'oses plus dire que je ne suis pas assez forte! Je suis parfaitement capable de vivre par moi-même! Et ne reviens jamais! " Criai-je. Je glissais ma main dans sa poche et récupérais la clef de ma maison.

" Éloignes-toi de moi ! " Criai-je une dernière fois avant de lui claquer la porte au nez, lui coinçant presque les doigts. Quelques instants plus tard il frappa à la porte.

" Bella laisses moi rentrer! " Appela James à la porte. A présent, j'étais sûr que tout le quartier pouvait nous entendre.

" NON! " criai-je" Vas t'en! "

" Tu as besoin de moi Bella, je reviendrais, tu peux en être sûr! " L'entendis-je dire une dernière fois avant de l'entendre marcher vers le bas du perron puis à sa voiture, garée sans doute loin pour ne pas m'alerter de sa présence avant que je n'arrive. D'un coup toute la colère et l'énergie me quitta et j'ai glissé sur le sol en pleurant. Etais-je vraiment faible et impuissante ? Comment ais-je fais pour ne pas voir ses véritables intentions ? Il a probablement déjà fait ca à une dizaine de filles. Je suis restée assise là, à pleurer pendant une heure juste à la pensée du temps où j'étais avec lui. Je pensais qu'il était le gars parfait et qu'un jour nous allions être heureux ensemble. J'étais tellement stupide. L'amour n'est pas réel et s'il l'est ce dont je doute - c'est de jamais le trouver. C'est clair et net, je vais vieillir pour être une de ces vieilles dames qui ont douze chats sauf que je n'aime pas les chats ! Après un moment je me suis levée, j'avais encore des choses à faire et les copies de ma classe à corriger. Je saisis les copies et montai à l'étage. Ça ne m'a pas prit beaucoup de temps de les corriger, mes élèves sont les meilleurs de toutes les classes. Ils sont tous très intelligents et ils le savent, mais ne s'en vantent pas. Ils sont merveilleux. Je me suis demandée un instant ce que ce serait d'avoir mes propres enfants, mais j'ai vite rejetée cette pensée. Pour avoir des enfants vous devez avoir un mari et avoir un mari c'est de trouver quelqu'un à aimer. C'est du moins ce que je pense.

Je me suis lancée dans mon ménage et quand j'eus fini, je me dirigeai vers ma salle de bains. Mais je ne voulais pas prendre une douche, je voulais prendre un long bain apaisant. J'ai branché mon iPod à ma chaine pour que je puisse écouter quelque chose en prenant mon bain, puis ouvris le robinet. J'ai laissé couler l'eau un certain temps, jusqu'à ce que la baignoire soit remplie. Quand ce fut fait je me suis déshabillée, puis je suis rentrée dans l'eau. Entendre la musique de Debussy me calma. J'ai plongé ma tête sous l'eau pour que mes cheveux soient mouillés. C'était tranquille ici-bas dans l'eau, pas de soucis, il suffit d'attendre pour rien, ne penser à rien, loin de la douleur familière qui me hantait. J'y suis restée plus longtemps que nécessaire. J'émergeais de l'eau quand mes poumons ont commencés à me faire souffrir du manque d'air. Quand ma tête a atteint la surface, je suis revenue dans ma réalité, ma vie.

Allait-elle jamais s'améliorer? 

_OO°°OO_

**Alors comment le trouvé vous? Bien, Pas bien? Il y qu'une façon pour que je le sache en me laissent une review. Allez allez cliqué sur le petit truc bleu!**

**Bisous**

***LoveRobert***


	3. Chapitre 3: Innocence

**Coucou,**

**Voici le troisième chapitre.**

**Je remercie toute celle qui mon ajouté en Alert et je remercie grandement celle qui mon laissé une review sa fait très plaisir.**

**Je remercie beaucoup Mary02 pour sa correction.**

**Réponse au anonymes:**

**bella swan cullen: Coucou, se n'est pas ma fiction, je suis que la traductrice. Oui il y aura des POV D'Edward. Merci pour t'est encouragement et je mettrais la date maintenant ;) Bisous et merci pour ta review.**

**Lylou: Slt, je sais les chapitres son cour mais je peu rien n'y faire, je suis que la traductrice. Merci pour ta review. Bisous**

**Flannel-k: Salut, Voici la suite que tu attendais avec impatience ;) merci pour ta review. Bisous**

**Crevette007: Merci pour ta review :D bisous.**

**Une dernière chose si vous voulais faire passé un message a l'auteur dite le moi et je lui ferais parvenir.**

**Bon je vous laisse tranquille, Bonne lecture. **

**On se retrouve en bas.**

_**O**O°°OO_

** Bella POV**

Quand j'eus fini de prendre mon bain, je suis sortie et mis devant moi mon miroir à pieds. J'ai vu des ecchymoses violettes sur mes épaules. James me les a faites il y a moins d'une heure. J'ai regardé plus attentivement pour en trouver d'autres. Je fermais les yeux, essayant de me débarrasser de ces souvenirs circulant dans ma tête et ne disparaissant jamais.

Mais la question qui continuait à me déranger était: Pourquoi ne l'ai-je pas dénoncer? J'aurais pu, si facilement. Alors, pourquoi ne l'ai-je pas fait? L'ai-je aimé? Oui… je crois. Peut-être que c'est pourquoi je ne pouvais pas le dénoncer, car une fois que vous aimez quelqu'un, vous ne pouvez pas arrêter de l'aimer. Ce n'est peut-être pas le même genre d'amour ou peut-être un amour alimenté par une autre émotion, mais l'amour était toujours là. Dans toutes ces émotions, elle était là. J4ai soupiré, j'enfilais mon pyjama et allais me coucher.

Le lendemain matin, je me suis réveillée sous un ciel gris foncé. Je gémis, aujourd'hui allait être rude. Normalement, mes meilleurs jours étaient quand il faisait beau mais il y a rarement de soleil ici à Forks. J'ai roulé hors du lit et m'habillais d'une chemise noire à manches longues bleu et une paire de jeans. Je me démenais avec les nœuds que j'avais dans les cheveux jusqu'à ce que je tire sur un gros nœud et arrache une touffe de cheveux.

- Ouch! Grognais-je en me frottant le point douloureux sur ma tête. J'ai saisi les documents classés et me dirigeais vers le bas pour faire mon petit déjeuner. Après le petit déjeuné, je me suis dirigée vers l'école. J'ai attendu une demi-heure avant de laisser les enfants entrer.

- Bonjour! Souris-je aux enfants pendant qu'ils mettaient leurs affaires dans leurs casiers.

- Bonjour Mlle Bella! Dirent-ils en souriant tout en s'asseyant à leur place.

- Vous êtes prêts à commencer la journée? Leur demandais-je.

- Duh! Rit Alexa.

- D'accord alors commençons avec les chiffres, prêts?

- Oui. Ils se tortillaient dans leurs sièges avec impatience. Nous avons fait l'exercice des chiffres pendant un certain temps et j'étais à peu près sur qu'ils pourraient le faire par eux-mêmes si je les laissais faire.

- Un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq, six, sept. Je les laissais réciter à partir de là tout seuls.

- Huit, neuf, dix, onze, douze, treize, quatorze, quinze, seize, dix-sept, dix-huit, dix-neuf, vingt ans! Ils ont terminés, fiers d'eux. J'étais moi aussi fière d'eux. Ils étaient si intelligents! J'étais sur le point de les féliciter quand j'ai entendu le battement de la porte. Mike.

- Bonjour M. Newton. Dis-je poliment.

- Bonjour M. Newton. Emit ma classe. Je savais pertinemment qu'ils ne l'aimaient pas non plus. Ce n'était pas un bon enseignant et la seule raison qui faisait qu'il était là, était qu'il était très ami avec le directeur.

- Hey les gars! Vous avez été formidables! J'étais sur le chemin de mon bureau lorsque je vous ai entendus réciter les chiffres. Mike sourit à la classe puis me regarda, son sourire devint plus large. J'ai dû batailler ferme pour ne pas frissonner.

- Eh bien, je vais vous laisser. Il me fit un clin d'œil avant de partir dans le couloir.

- Mlle Bella, je ne l'aime pas. Déclara Drew sans ambages après son départ. Il y avait un chœur de « ouai » d'accords avec lui.

- Ne le dites à personne mais je ne l'aime pas non plus. Mais nous avons à traiter avec lui et c'est un autre enseignant. Bien, revenons à notre leçon. J'attrapais la craie et commençais à écrire sur le tableau 1+1= _ . Je me retournais vers la classe.

- Maintenant qui veux venir ici et répondre à cela avec moi?. Je tendis le morceau de craie en regardant leurs mains monter comme des flèches.

- Moi!

- Moi!

- Moi! S'écrièrent-ils tous.

- D'accord Zoey, viens. Elle repoussa son siège arrière et prit le morceau de craie dans ma main. Zoey écrivit à la craie un 2 bancal mais un deux toutefois.

- Bon travail! Je lui donnais une petite tape sur le dos quand elle remit la craie dans ma main ouverte. Ca s'est passé comme ça avant l'heure du déjeuné.

- Bon les enfants! Il est temps d'aller déjeuner! Leur annonçais-je. Ils ont tous posés leurs crayons sur leurs bureaux, certains d'entre eux ont couru prendre leur repas dans leur casiers alors que d'autres se mettaient en ligne pour acheter leur déjeuner. Je me dirigeais vers la salle de déjeuné et les regardais se séparer en groupes et d'autres en ligne. J'ai remarqué Sophie sortir de la ligne et rebrousser chemin le regard vers le sol, sans déjeuner. Je m'avançais vers elle.

- Sophie, où est ton déjeuné, ma chérie? Demandais-je. Sophie leva ses larges yeux larmoyants vers moi.

- Ma carte de repas n'a plus d'argent et j'ai oublié de le dire à maman. Chuchota-t-elle.

- Et j'ai faim. Son estomac grondait pour approuver ses dires.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas. Viens avec moi je vais acheter ton déjeuner. Je glissais sa main dans la mienne et tirais mon portefeuille de mon sac. Nous avons marchées vers la ligne, elle attrapa un plateau et empila un peu de nourriture sur ce dernier. Quand nous sommes arrivés à la caisse, je payais la nourriture et nous sommes sortis.

- Je vous remercie, Mlle Bella! Elle m'embrassa.

- Allez, maintenant vas manger ton déjeuné. Je la poussais doucement vers sa table où tous ses amis étaient déjà assis.

- Venez vous asseoir avec nous! M'invita-t-elle alors que nous nous approchâmes. Quand nous sommes arrivées, elle leur à dit à tous qu'elle m'avait invitée à m'asseoir avec eux.

- Oui, oui! Venez-vous asseoir avec nous! Plaida Michaela.

- Oui nous avons une place de libre! Convint Charlotte. Jessica et Michelle étaient déjà en train de me tirer vers le bas pour que je m'asseye à côté d'elles. Alors, je cédais, balayant de mon regard leurs visages heureux.

- Alors, de quoi est-ce que vous parlez le midi? Leur demandai-je.

- Didja sait que Kevin à le béguin pour Nicolle. Me dit Lolly avec enthousiasme.

- Vraiment? Comment le savez-vous? Questionnais-je en riant. L'amour des jeunes… Je me souvins de ces jours si innocents.

- Parce que Kevin a dit à Blake qui l'a révélé à Cory, qui l'a dit à Lorelai et Mackenzie, qui l'a dit à Arianna, qui me l'a dit! Dit-elle comme si c'était évident. J'ai rit. Après cela, ils bavardèrent sur tout ce qui se passait à l'école. Ils étaient vraiment mignon, je regardais par-dessus leurs têtes et vis Kevin regarder Nicolle. Quand Nicolle l'a attrapé en train de la regarder, il détourna rapidement les yeux mais ses joues étaient légèrement rosées. Aww! Je voulais le dire à haute voix mais je savais que si je le disais, tout le monde verrait Kevin rougir. Quand le déjeuné fût terminé, nous avons tous marchés vers la salle de classe.

- Vous êtes prêts pour l'anglais maintenant? Les interrogeais-je une fois qu'ils furent tous assis. Ils hochèrent tous la tête.

- Comment épelez vous 'la'?

- T H E! Crièrent-ils tous en chœur.

- Comment épelez-vous 'et'?

- A N D! On continua comme ça jusqu'à la récréation. Dès que la sonnerie qui annonçait la récréation sonna, ils sautèrent de leurs sièges et se précipitèrent vers la porte.

- Mlle Bella! Dirent-ils avec enthousiasme, désireux de sortir prendre l'air.

- Ok, ok! Je ris de leur empressement. Lorsque j'ouvris les portes de l'école, ils couraient comme l'éclair vers les jeux en riant. Je m'asseyais sur les marches qui donnaient sur la cour de récréation et les regardais. Certains d'entre eux jouaient sur le terrain de sport, d'autres sur les toboggans, certains sur les barres de singe et d'autres sur le bitume. Puis j'ai vu Kevin et Nicolle sur les balançoires, je regardais de plus près et vis que Kevin la poussait doucement, la faisant voler vers le ciel. Même d'ici, je pouvais entendre ses cris de bonheur. Je l'ai vu arrêter de pousser et quant elle a ralenti et s'est finalement arrêté, il s'est penché et a murmuré quelque chose à son oreille. Les yeux de Nicolle se sont ouverts en grands et elle a hoché la tête rapidement avec enthousiasme. Il l'a enveloppé dans ses bras et lui a donné un doux et rapide baisé. C'est ce que j'ai raté, l'innocence.

_OO°°OO_

**Alors? Comment vous trouvais ce chapitre? Il y a un seul moyen pour que je le sache se que vous en pensais, c'est en cliquant sur le petit bouton bleu! Allé, allé il va pas vous mordre ;) Prochain chapitre Samedi ou Dimanche.**

**Bon 14 juillet à vous toutes.**

**Bisous**

***LoveRobert***


	4. Chapitre 4: You Promised

**Hello,**

**Me voici avec un nouveaux chapitre.**

**Je remercie tous ceux qui mon ajouté en alert et favori, je remercie aussi tous ceux qui mon laissé une review sa ma fait plaisir :D**

**Merci à Mary02 pour sa correction :)**

**Réponse au anonyme:**

**crevette007:**** Je suis contente que tu aime encore :D oui elle les elle beaucoup et ils lui rendent bien :) Merci pour ta review :D Bisous ;)**

**Petit conseil écouté la chanson Daddy's Little Girl de Frankie J pendant votre lecture. (lien sur mon profil)**

**Bon je vous laisse tranquille, Bonne lecture.**

**On se retrouve en bas :D**

_OO°°OO_

**Bella POV**

Quelques jours plus tard après que l'école soit finie, j'ai reçu un appel d'un numéro que je ne connaissais pas.

- Bonjour? Répondis-je avec méfiance.

- Bonjour, est-ce Isabella Swan? Dit une voix inconnue.

- Euh, oui ... Puis-je savoir qui est à l'appareil?

- C'est l'hôpital de Jacksonville, j'appelle au nom de Swan Charlie. Il a eu une autre crise cardiaque donc nous avons besoin que vous veniez immédiatement. Oh mon dieu! Le téléphone glissa de ma main et tomba au sol, le fermant. Mon esprit sautait aussitôt à la pire des conclusions à laquelle je n'avais pas vraiment envie de penser. J'avais besoin de sortir d'ici rapidement, je rangeais mes affaires et sortis de la classe, m'arrêtant au passage au bureau administratif pendant une minute pour leur dire ma situation avant de rentrer en vitesse chez moi.

J'ouvris brusquement la porte d'entrée et trébuchais dans les escaliers pour me rendre dans ma chambre et commençais à jeter tous les vêtements qui me passaient sous la main dans la valise. J'attrapais le téléphone et composais le numéro de l'aéroport tout en me connectant à l'ordinateur pour trouver des billets d'avion.

- Bonjour, bienvenue à l'aéroport de Forks. Brittany, que puis-je faire pour vous aider?" Dit une voix faussement joyeuse.

- Umm oui, quel est le premier avion pour Jacksonville, en Floride? Je coinçais le téléphone entre mon épaule et mon oreille et fis défiler les vols sur l'écran de l'ordinateur.

- Laisse-moi regarder ... Ah, oui. Il y a un vol dans une heure et un autre à 11 heures. Lequel voulez-vous?" Me demanda t'elle alors que je repérais les vols dont elle me parlait.

- Le premier. Dit-je immédiatement.

- D'accord alors, c'est de vol 1727 partant à 4:00 pour Jacksonville, en Floride." Lit Brittany.

- Parfait." À partir de là, elle se mit à me demander des informations pour réserver le billet pour le vol puis m'a dit de le prendre à l'aéroport.

-Merci beaucoup. Dis-je avant de raccrocher. Saisissant ma valise remplie à la hâte je courus vers la porte. Quand je fus finalement dans l'avion je tombais dans mon siège et peu de temps après je m'endormis pendant les deux heures que duraient le vol. J'ai été réveillée par l'atterrissage difficile de l'avion. Je frottais mes yeux encore ensommeillés et attendis. Environ quarante-cinq minutes plus tard, je me glissais dans un taxi.

- Où, mademoiselle? Me demanda le chauffeur.

- Hôpital de Jacksonville." Lui dis-je. Quand il ma déposas devant l'hôpital, je courus à l'intérieur et demandais au premier médecin que je croisais, où se trouvait mon père.

- Excusez-moi, docteur ..." Je louchais sur son badge "... Cullen. Savez-vous où se trouve Charlie Swan? Le Dr. Cullen me fit un sourire triste.

- Vous devez être sa fille, Bella. Il est juste dans ce couloir." Le Dr. Cullen pointa la dernière porte au fond du couloir.

- Je vous remercie.

J'ouvris la porte d'une main tremblante. Lorsque j'aperçus Charlie, j'ai presque pleuré. Il était branché de partout. Il était rattaché à une machine pour son cœur et il avait une mine horrible. Sa peau était pâle, ses yeux avaient de profondes cernes et sa respiration était rude et peu profonde.

- Papa? Appelais-je en marchant vers lui. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux et se redressa.

- Oh, Bella! Il ouvrit ses bras pour m'envelopper dans une accolade.

- Papa, que s'est-il passé? Demandais-je, en l'embrassant légèrement sur la joue.

- J'ai eu une autre crise cardiaque, ils ont peur que je ne passe pas la prochaine. Me dit-il solennellement.

- Ils ont tort. Tu ne mourras pas. Lui dis-je.

Je pourrais même penser qu'il ne puise pas être là. Du premier jour d'école maternelle, le premier récit, les frasques avec Emmett, coiffant mes cheveux quand je ne pouvais pas, chassant Mike. Je ne pouvais pas imaginer un monde sans mon père. Je l'aimais trop.

- Bien sûr Bella avec tous mes muscles et tout. Plaisanta t'il en m'embrassant sur le front.

- Ce n'est pas juste papa. Je me jetais sur lui quand soudain la porte s'ouvrit.

- Bella! Dit Emmett, mais pas avec autant d'enthousiasme qu'il l'aurait dit normalement. Je le regardais dans ses yeux chocolat comme les miens qui n'avaient pas l'étincelle qu'ils avaient d'habitude. Je suppose que les miens ne l'avaient pas non plus.

- Hey, Em. Souris-je, il s'approcha de moi et m'ébouriffa un peu les cheveux.

- Hé papa. Comment ça va? Em s'assit sur le rebord de son lit et je me suis assise dans la chaise près du lit. Nous prenions chacun une de ses mains.

- Wow, de la façon dont vous agissez on croirait que je suis déjà mort! Se mit à rire Charlie. Nous le rejoignons dans son hilarité.

- Désolée papa, c'est juste que nous sommes si inquiets de toi. Lui dis-je doucement. Mais nous savons que tu vas lutter et puis il faut que tu me montres la nouvelle maison que tu as achetée.

- Oh oui, cette maison est belle Bella! Tu vas adorer. Charlie me serra la main difficilement mais d'une manière rassurante. Tu devrais aller lui montrer, Em, et comme ça tu déposeras t'es affaires.

- Mais je ne veux pas te quitter. Protestais-je. Je vais rester ici.

- Je ne vais aller nul part Bells. Il suffit que tu ailles voir la maison, que tu déposes t'es affaires puis que tu reviennes. Dit Charlie encourageant. Je lui lançais un regard incertain.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas Bells, vas de l'avant. Il commença à nous pousser vers la porte. Je promets que je ne vais nulle part.

- Bon ... tu as promis. Je lui lançais le regard « je n'oublierais pas.

- Oh, et Bella ... Appela Charlie avant notre départ.

- Oui papa? Je me retournais.

- Je t'aime. Dit-il doucement.

- Je t'aime aussi papa. Dis-je avant de quitter la pièce.

Une fois dans le couloir Emmett me conduisit à sa voiture en portant mes bagages. Nous sommes montés tranquillement dans la voiture et il s'engagea sur la route.

- Emmett? Depuis combien de temps il est comme ça? Demandais-je. Emmett me jeta un regard douloureux.

- Cette fois c'est bien pire, il est là depuis une semaine mais nous ne pensions pas que ça allait recommencer si vite, mais maintenant il devient de plus en plus malade et les médecins sont inquiets. Dit tristement Emmett.

J'ouvris la bouche, une semaine? Je voulais commencer à crier mais je ferais de la peine à Emmett. Il n'était pas vraiment celui à retenir ses sentiments, il dit à chacun ce qu'il ressent et pense. Nous avons roulés en silence pendant quelques minutes avant que je ne me tourne vers lui.

- Je peux mettre de la musique? Demandais-je.

- Bien sûr mais ne brises pas à celui-ci d'accord? Je ris à ce souvenir quand je me suis fâchée contre lui pour avoir déposé mon livre dans l'eau alors je lui ai cassé la radio.

- D'accord. Souris-je en me tournant vers la radio, mais mon sourire disparut quand j'ai reconnu cette chanson et à l'expression qu'affichait le visage d'Emmett, lui aussi l'avait reconnue.

**Daddy's Little Girl de Frankie J**

He drops his suitcase by the door  
**(**_**Il dépose sa valise à côté de la porte)**_

She knows her daddy won't be back anymore  
**(**_**Elle sait que son père ne reviendra plus à présent)**_

She drags her feet across the floor  
**(**_**Elle attrape son pied sur le sol**_**)**

Tryna hold back time to keep him holding on  
**(**_**Essayant de gagner du temps et de le garder**_**)**

And she says  
**(**_**Et elle dit:**_**)**

Daddy Daddy don't leave  
**(**_**Papa, papa ne pars pas**_**)**

I'll do anything to keep you  
**(**_**Je ferais tout pour te garder**_**)**

Right here with me  
**(**_**Ici, maintenant avec moi**_**)**

Can't you see how much I need you  
**(**_**Peux-tu voir de combien ais-je besoin de toi**_**)**

Daddy Daddy don't leave__

_**(Papa, papa ne pars pas)**_

Mommy's saying things she don't mean  
**(**_**Maman est en train de dire des choses qu'elle ne pense pas)**_

She don't know what she's talking about

**(_Elle ne sait pas de quoi elle parle)_**

Somebody hear me out  
**(**_**Quelqu'un peut-il m'entendre là-haut)**_

Father listen  
**(**_**Mon Dieu, écoutez**_**)**

Tell him that he's got a home and he don't have to go  
**(**_**Dites-lui qu'il a une maison et qu'il ne doit pas partir**_**)**

Father save him  
**(**_**Mon Dieu, sauvez le**_**)**

I would do anything in return  
**(**_**Je ferais tout en retour**_**)**

I'll clean my room  
**(**_**Je nettoierais ma chambre**_**)**

Try hard in school  
**(**_**Travaillerais dur à l'école**_**)**

I'll be good  
**(**_**Je serais sage**_**)**

I promise you  
**(**_**Je vous le promets**_**)**

_Father, Father  
_**(**_**Mon Dieu, mon Dieu**_**)**

_I pray to you  
_**(**_**Je vous en prie)**_**  
**

Now she hasn't slept in weeks **  
(**_**Elle n'avait pas dormit de la semaine)**_

She don't want to close her eyes cause she's scared that he'll leave _**  
(Elle ne voulait pas fermer ses yeux car elle était effrayée qu'il parte)**_

They tried just about everything _**  
(Elle a tout juste tout essayé, Mais ça devient dur à présent)**_

For him to breathe _**  
(Pour lui de respirer)**_

And she says _**  
(Et elle dit:)  
**_

Daddy Daddy don't leave _**  
(Papa, papa ne pars pas)**_

I'll do anything to keep you _**  
(Je ferais tout pour te garder)**_

Right here with me _**  
(Ici, maintenant, avec moi)**_

Can't you see how much I need you_**  
(Peux-tu voir, combien j'ai besoin de toi)  
**_

Daddy Daddy don't leave _**  
(Papa, papa ne pars pas)**_

The doctors are saying things they don't mean _**  
(Les médecins sont en train de dire des choses sans aucune signification)**_

They don't know what they talking about _**  
(Ils ne savent pas de quoi ils parlent)**_

Somebody hear me out _**  
(Quelqu'un peut-il m'entendre là-haut)**_

__father listen_**  
(Mon Dieu, écoutez)**_

Tell him that he's got a home and he don't have to go_**  
(Dites-lui qu'il a une maison et qu'il ne doit pas partir)**_

Father save him _**  
(Mon Dieu, sauvez le)**_

I would do anything in return _**  
(Je ferais tout en retour)**_

I'll clean my room _**  
(Je nettoierais ma chambre)**_

Try hard in school _**  
(Travaillerais dur à l'école)**_

I'll be good _**  
(Je serais sage)**_

I promise you _**  
(Je vous le promets)**_

Father, Father _**  
(Mon Dieu, mon Dieu)**_

I pray to you _**  
(Je vous en prie)  
**_

Please don't let him go _**  
(S'il vous plaît ne le laissez pas partir)**_

I'm begging you so _**  
(J'ai tellement prié)**_

need to open his eyes _**  
(Ouvrez lui les yeux)**_

need a little more time _**  
(Maintenant il n'y a plus de temps)**_

To tell him that I love him more _**  
(De lui dire que je l'aime énormément)**_

than anything in the world _**  
(Que partout dans le monde)**_

is daddy's little girl _**  
(Je serai toujours sa petite fille)  
**_

Father listen _**  
(Mon Dieu, écoutez)**_

Tell him that he's got a home and he don't have to go _**  
(Dites-lui qu'il a une maison et qu'il ne doit pas partir)**_

Father save him _**  
(Mon Dieu, sauvez le)**_

I would do anything in return _**  
(Je ferais tout en retour)**_

I'll clean my room _**  
(Je nettoierais ma chambre)**_

Try hard in school _**  
(Travaillerais dur à l'école)**_

I'll be good _**  
(Je serais sage)**_

I promise you _**  
(Je vous le promets)**_

Father, Father _**  
(Mon dieu, mon Dieu)  
**_

She was Daddy's Little Girl _**  
(Elle était la petite fille de papa)**_**  
Mmmmmmhhh ohhhhh  
**

- Fais demi-tour Emmett! M'écriais-je quand la chanson fut finie. Mes larmes débordaient. J'avais un horrible pressentiment. Dès qu'il le put, il fit demi-tour et retourna sur nos pas. Je traversais l'hôpital en courant, Emmett sur mes talons. Je voyais le Dr Cullen s'éloigner de la chambre de Charlie. Je courus vers lui.

- Il va bien? Demandais-je frénétiquement. Le Dr. Cullen me jeta un regard douloureux.

- Je suis tellement désolé, Bella. Il est décédé quelques minutes après votre départ. Son visage était triste.

- Oh mon dieu! Criais-je, en ouvrent la porte, la claquent contre le mur et faisant sursauter les infirmières. Je me précipitais vers son lit.

- Non, s'il te plaît, non! Criais-je. Tu as promis! Je sanglotais fortement contre sa poitrine froide. Je sentais Emmett se mettre derrière moi.

- Tu as promit. Tu as promit. Mes cris se transformèrent en larmes que se mirent à couler sur mes joues de plus en plus vite.

- Tu as mentit.

_OO°°OO_

**Alors comment vous le trouvé? Bien, moyen, nul? Dit le moi en me laissant une review, sa serais super parce que j'ai remarqué une baisse de review alors j'espère en avoir plus pour ce chapitre (j'adore sa :D) **

**Une review = Un teaser**

**Le prochain chapitre Jeudi ou Vendredi.**

**Bisous**

***LoveRobert***


	5. Note D'excuse IMPORTANTE

**Bonjour,**

**Non ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre je suis désolé, je sais j'ai du retard de postage (honte à moi) mais j'ai des ennuis de santé et cela me fatigue et je n'est pas trop la tête à ça en se moment. Je vais essayé de vous posté le cinquième chapitre de _Teacher dearest VF_ cette semaine et le deuxième chapitre de _Tu est mon soleil, une lueur d'espoir_ devrais arrivé la semaine prochaine mais je peu pas vous l'assurais car sa dépendra de mon inspiration. Je suis désolé de pas avoir répondu à toute vos review, je vais faire mon possible pour y répondre rapidement. Je suis encore désolé de se retard.**

**Bonne soirée**

**Bisous**

***LoveRobert***


	6. Chapitre 5: I'm Edward

**Coucou!**

**Me voici comme promis avec le cinquième chapitre.**

**Je suis désolé du retard mais ma santé passe avant.**

**Merci beaucoup pour vos review et vos ajout alert et favori elles mon fait plaisir :)**

**Je remercie beaucoup _Mary02_ pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre alors qu'elle est en vacance ;)**

**Réponse au anonymes:**

**crevette007: Merci c'est gentil et je fait de mon mieux pour me reposer ;) mais je déménage la semaine prochaine donc c'est pas très simple. Merci pour ta review ;)**

**Warewolves: Heureuse qu'elle te plaise ;) Merci pour ta review ;)**

**Je vous laisse tranquille, Bonne lecture.**

**On se retrouve en bas ;)**

_OO°°OO_

** Bella POV**

Le vent froid fouettait mon visage, me faisant frissonner. Ce n'était pas normal, la Floride devait être ensoleillée et heureuse. Il me semble que depuis que Charlie était mort, tout le bonheur était partit avec lui. Je regardais à travers mes larmes alors que le cercueil de Charlie descendait dans le trou menaçant qui avait été fait dans le sol.

- Nooon! M'écriais-je dans l'angoisse. Je sanglotais plus fort contre la poitrine d'Emmett, moi d'un côté et sa petite amie Rosalie, que j'avais rencontrée lors de la visite mortuaire, de l'autre. La visite mortuaire a été horrible, je regardais les gens faire des choses sur son cercueil et embrasser sa peau glacée et son visage pâle qui ne changera plus de couleurs comme quand il se mettait en colère. Je me sentais comme les chutes du Niagara, une cascade de larmes sans fin. Je levais les yeux vers le ciel quand la pluie commença à affluer, comme des larmes parfaites.

J'ai entendu le cercueil heurter le sol avec un bruit sourd et les gens ont commencés à jeter des fleurs. Emmett me poussa du coude vers le cercueil. Je marchais vers le cercueil d'un air hébété. Quand je l'ai atteint, j'ai jeté les roses noires que je tenais à la main. Quand les fleurs ont atteint la paroi du cercueil, elles ont émit un bruit d'éclaboussure. Quand je me suis éloignée, ils ont commencés à pelleter dans la boue. Une fois qu'il a finalement été rempli et que la pierre tombale a été mise, la foule se dispersa offrant à Emmett et moi leurs condoléances que j'ai ignorées le plus souvent, les yeux fixés sur la tombe ou se trouvait maintenant mon père.

**Edward POV**

Elle avait l'air si triste. Quand j'ai demandé aux personnes autour de moi qui ils étaient, ils m'ont dit que c'était la fille de Charlie Swan, Isabella Swan. Je la voyais pleurer alors qu'elle jetait ses fleurs dans le trou. Et en la voyant ainsi, cela me rendit triste et il était étrange que je ressente ça car je n'avais jamais rencontré cette fille de ma vie.

- Papa, pourquoi est-ce qu'elle pleure? La douce voix d'Emma fit irruption dans mes pensées.  
Ses yeux émeraude, une réplique exacte des miens, me regardaient remplis de larmes. Je l'ai prise dans mes bras et l'embrassais sur le front.

- Parce que son papa est parti, ma chérie. Lui dis-je avec douceur. Je regardais vers le bas lorsque je sentis quelqu'un me piquer à la jambe. Nick. Je l'ai prit et mis un jumeau sur chaque hanche.

- Mais elle ne peut pas aller le voir? Me demanda Nick, les yeux aussi larmoyants.

- Non, champion, une fois qu'une personne meurt on peut plus la voir à nouveau. Leur dis-je.

- Pourquoi papa, pourquoi? Pleura Emma. Ses boucles de bronze s'agitèrent lorsqu'elle prit la main de Nick.

- Parce qu'ils sont là-haut et que nous on ne peut pas y aller. Je dégageais leurs cheveux de leurs yeux en pensant que Charlie ne pourra plus jamais faire ça à ses enfants. Nick fait la moue.

- Je trouve ça nul. Il fronça les sourcils. Je ris.

- Oui c'est nul.

**Bella POV**

Environ une semaine et demie plus tard, j'allais mieux. J'avais appris que mon père dans son testament m'avait laissé la maison; à Emmett, la voiture et qu'on devait diviser le reste de l'argent entre nous. J'avais appelé mon école et leur ais dit que je ne pouvais plus travailler là-bas. Après ça, j'ai reçu beaucoup de lettres de mes élèves me disant de leur écriture désordonnée que je leur manquais et qu'ils espéraient que j'allais bien. Ça a été l'une des choses les plus tristes que j'ai jamais lues. Puis j'ai vendu ma maison en Floride et j'ai ramené mes affaires qui étaient restées là-bas dans ma nouvelle maison à Forks. Tout allait si vite que j'ai à peine eu le temps de respirer. Mais je n'ai pas eu à payer pour quoi que ce soit, Charlie avait économisé beaucoup d'argent ce qui nous a stupéfaits Emmett et moi.

Soudain, le bruit de la sonnette me fit sursauter alors que je déballais le reste de mes affaires. Je courus en bas et ouvris la porte, révélant une Rosalie plus belle que jamais. Vraiment, Emmett n'exagérait pas quand il a dit qu'elle était magnifique. Elle pourrait être mannequin, mais elle a choisi une carrière sur les voitures.

- Hey, Rose! Je lui donnais un faible sourire. Rosalie me rendit un sourire sympathique.

- Toujours pas fini? Me demanda-t-elle.

- Non. Je secouais tristement la tête. Soudain son sourire s'agrandit.

- J'ai une idée! Pourquoi ne pas demander à mes amis de venir t'aider? Permets-moi de commencer à les appeler. Rosalie sortit son téléphone portable et commença à envoyer des SMS et à appeler tout le monde qu'elle connaissait.

- Euh Rose, je ne suis pas sure que les gens veuillent m'aider à déballer par cette chaude journée, je veux dire qu'il fait super chaud! Protestais-je. Elle a rejeté ma protestation avec un geste désinvolte de la main.

- Tu penses qu'il fait super chaud parce que tu n'es pas habituée et d'ailleurs, tout le monde peut t'aider. Je vais pouvoir te faire rencontrer Alice, mon frère, Edward et ses enfants! Par la suite elle me dit d'aller m'habiller.

-Très bien! Je soupirais et montais à l'étage, suivie de Rosalie qui se précipita pour prendre mes meilleurs vêtements.

- Voilà!

Elle me lança un paquet de vêtements et m'a désigné la salle de bains. J'enfilais le short avec un l'aigle américain dessus et passais un top, puis rassemblais mes cheveux en une queue de cheval et sortis pour aller rencontrer les personnes qui étaient dans ma maison.

- Oh ! M'écriais-je lorsqu'une jeune fille inconnue aux cheveux noirs hérissés me serra dans ses bras. Je jetais un coup d'œil paniqué à Rosalie.

- Alice ne l'étrangle pas ! Se mit à rire Rosalie. Alice me relâcha vivement de son étreinte de vipère.

- Oh! Désolée… je suis Alice, j'ai tellement entendu parler de toi et je ne pouvais pas attendre pour te rencontrer. Sourit Alice en s'excusant, elle m'a tout de suite plu. Elle était si heureuse et pétillante.

- Et j'adore ta tenue !

- Merci! J'ai aussi tellement entendu parler de toi, Rosalie ne cesse pas de me dire que tu es incroyable. Souris-je.

- Très bien, maintenant laisse-moi te présenter à tout le monde. Alice m'attrapa la main et me conduisit vers eux.

- Voici Jasper, mon fiancé et le frère de Rosalie. Là, c'est Angela et Ben. Et là c'est Edward et ses jumeaux, Emma et Nick. Tout le monde me sourit chaleureusement sauf Edward qui me regardait avec curiosité.

- Salut Isabella! Me salua Ben. Je fis la grimace.

- Juste Bella s'il te plaît, Isabella c'est trop formel.

- Très bien alors, bonjour Bella, modifia-t-il. Nous échangions tous des salutations et je réalisais que j'aimais vraiment tous ces gens. Je pourrais effectivement bien me plaire ici.

- Bonjour Bewa ! Entendis-je dire une petite voix regardais vers le bas pour voir la fille la plus adorable que j'ai jamais rencontrée. Elle avait des cheveux bouclés couleur bronze qui étaient mis en de mignonnes petites nattes et ses yeux me faisaient penser qu'une émeraude avait été coupée en deux et placée dedans. Elle avait perdu ses deux dents de devant et avait les joues rosies.

- Bonjour, tu dois être Emma? Demandais-je. Elle hocha la tête et me sourit.

- Et lui c'est Nick. Elle désigna un petit garçon pas loin d'elle, puis elle eut un geste pour que je me penche à proximité, elle entoura mon oreille de ses mains et me chuchota.

- Son véritable nom est Nicolas mais si tu l'appelles comme ça il prendra ta Barbie et l'enterrera.  
Je ris.

- Je m'en souviendrais, lui dis-je alors que Nick se dirigeait vers moi. Il était incontestablement le jumeau d'Emma, il avait les mêmes yeux et la même couleur de cheveux, même si les siens étaient un bataille et non bouclés, tombant sur ses yeux de manière à ce que je prévoie que dans l'avenir il allait briser le cœur de plus d'une jeune fille.

- As-tu des Cookies? Me demanda t-il avec empressement, les yeux pétillants.

- Non, mais j'ai quelques brownies dans la micro-onde. Je montrais la cuisine de la main.

- Mais seulement si ton papa veut bien, ajoutais-je. Ma voix s'étranglait légèrement sur le mot papa mais je l'ai vite retrouvée.

- Vous pouvez aller de l'avant. Dit une voix de velours derrière moi. J'eus un sursaut et me retournais, le souffle coupé, pour faire face au propriétaire de cette voix. Nick partit en courant, Emma sur ses talons en criant:

- Nick, attends! Nick, attends! Nick, tu peux me laisser gagner!

- Désolé je ne voulais pas vous faire peur, je suis Edward.**  
**

_OO°°°OO_

**Alors comment vous trouvé se chapitre? La suite de la rencontre dans le prochain chapitre :)**

**Une petite review s'il vous plaît *-***

**Je vais essayé de reprendre la fréquence de publication mais je vous le garanti pas, désolé.**

**Une review = Un teaser**

**Prochain chapitre Lundi ou Mardi. Mais si je peut pas ça sera Vendredi prochain. **

**Gros Bisous**

***LoveRobert***


	7. Information

**Bonjour, **

**Hé non se n'est pas encore un chapitre, sorry.**

**Je suis désolé du retard, mais j'ai déménager Samedi dernier et j'ai pas trop le temps de traduire de plus j'ai plus internet chez moi. Mais bonne nouvelle sa me laisse plus de temps pour ma fic Tu est mon soleil, une lueur d'espoir, je suis en train d'écrire la fin du prochain chapitre ( j'espère que je pourrais vous le posté bientôt ). **

**Vos review mon fait plaisir mais j'ai pas encore eu le temps de répondre, désolé. Mais comme vous avais du le comprendre je me connecte avec l'ordinateur de quelqu'un d'autre donc je peu pas resté trop longtemps dessus alors si je réponds pas a tout le monde je désolé. **

**Je vous fait un gros Bisous**

***LoveRobert***


	8. Chapitre 6: Feel Like That For Long

**Bonjour à toutes!**

**Et non vous ne rêver pas c'est bien moi avec le nouveau chapitre ^^ Il a mis du temps a arrivé et j'en suis désolé mais maintenant que mes soucis vont mieux j'ai bien l'intention de me rattrapé ;) Je vous remercie toutes pour vos review et vos ajout alert et favori qui mon fait très plaisir :D Merci a _Mary02 _pour sa correction ;)**

**Réponse au Anonymes:**

**petitefilledusud: De rien ça me fait plaisir ;) **

**lulu8: Je suis contente que tu est aimé le précèdent chapitre. Oui Bella se remet petit a petit de sa mort.**

**Crevette007: Je suis heureuse que tu est adoré le chapitre :) **

**Je blablate pas plus et vous laisse découvrir la rencontre de Bella et d'Edward.**

**Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas ;)**

_OO°°OO_

**Edward POV**

- As-tu des Cookies?

Je me retournai pour gronder Nick d'avoir posé cette question mais je fus coupé par quelqu'un d'autre.

- Non, mais j'ai quelques brownies dans le micro-onde. Mais seulement si ton papa veut bien.  
Je me rendis compte que c'était la personne que j'étais venu aider après le coup de téléphone de Rosalie, mais ce que je ne savais pas, c'est que c'était Isabella Swan de l'enterrement. Et je dois admettre qu'elle était belle. Elle avait de longs cheveux châtains foncés qui lui arrivaient à mi-taille, la peau crème pâle, de grand yeux chocolats et la taille fine.

- Vous pouvez aller de l'avant.

J'arrivai derrière elle, la faisant se retourner vers moi, le souffle coupé et ses joues se colorèrent de rose alors que Nick et Emma s'enfuyaient. je décidais de m'excuser.

- Désolé, je ne voulais pas vous faire peur, je suis Edward.

Je lui tendis ma main. Elle la regarda un instant, secoua la tête puis me la sera en me faisant un sourire hésitant.

- Bonjour, je suis Bella.

Elle regarda vers la cuisine puis de nouveau vers moi.

- Ce sont des enfants géniaux. Sourit-elle. je ris.

- Oui, ils le sont, assurez-vous juste de ne pas leur donner beaucoup de sucre. Vous feriez mieux d'aller voir. Lui dis-je.

Bella rit à mes mots et c'était un son merveilleux: comme la musique la plus étonnante du monde, vous donnant envie de l'écouter toute la journée. J'étais sur le point de dire quelque chose pour encore la faire de nouveau rire quand Emma et Nick sont revenus.

- Ils sont si délicieux! Nick se frotta le ventre.

- Tu as du lait ? Demanda Emma, en grignotant son brownie.

- Les enfants, ne mangeaient pas toutes la nourriture! Dis-je.

Bella sourit et se pencha vers eux.

- Il est juste jaloux, ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne vais probablement pas manger tout ça. Elle cligna de l'œil.

- Vous en voulez Edward ?

- Non, merci. Et si nous commencions à déballer pour aider les autres ? Dis-je poliment.

Bella hocha la tête rapidement. j'attrapai la main de Nick et d'Emma et nous dirigea à la suite de Bella. Nick retira sa main de la mienne et couru vers Bella.

- Tu as quel âge ? Dit-il curieusement. Bella se mit a rire.

- Nick ! Le réprimandai-je. Tu n'as pas a demander aux femmes leur âge ! c'est impoli!

- Ouais, Nick ! C'est impoli ! Emma eut un petit rire.

- C'est pas grave, j'ai 22 ans, se mit à rire Bella.

Hmm… elle avait seulement un ans de moins que moi ...

- Quel est votre âge a vous deux ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Six ! Dit fièrement Nick. Emma a six ans aussi, mais je suis né d'abord alors elle doit me respecter ! Emma fit la moue.

- Tu as seulement 5 minutes de plus ! Et puis d'abord le deuxième c'est le meilleur ! C'est repartit, je soupire et me pince l'arrête du nez. Je sentis une main réconfortante se poser doucement sur mon épaule; ce qui me calma. Je me rendis compte que c'était Bella.

- Ce n'est pas si mal. Mon frère et moi étions pareils jusqu'à ce que notre père nous ait enfermés dehors parce qu'il en avait assez de nos disputes.

Elle sourit doucement, retenant une grimasse de douleur que j'ai vue avant qu'elle ne la dissimule.

- Ce n'est peut-être pas une mauvaise idée, ris-je.

Nous marchions vers le reste du groupe qui avait déjà déballé une partie de ses affaires. Je saisis le carton le plus proche et commençais à le déballer, en mettant les choses où elles semblaient devoir aller tandis que Nick et Emma partaient jouer à l'extérieur. Après un certain temps, Emmett est venu nous aider à porter les choses lourdes jusqu'à ce que Rosalie descende l'escalier en riant avec une boule de tissu dans la main, suivie par une Bella qui lui criait de s'arrêter.

- Je ne savais pas que tu avais un string Bella!

Rosalie rit alors qu'elle courrait dans tous les sens pour que Bella ne puisse pas la rattraper. Je voyais Emmett froncer les sourcils.

- Rends le moi Rosalie ! Cria Bella.

- Tu as un quoi ? Grogna Emmett.

Bella courrait encore après Rosalie.

- Il m'a servi qu'une seule fois ! A expliqué Bella, prise de panique. Rosaliiieeeee!

- Attrape, Alice !

Rosalie le jeta à Alice qui courrait vers la cuisine, la boule de tissu encore plus serrée dans sa main.

- Alice! Nooon! Se plaignit Bella.

- Allez Angela ! A toi !

Alice le lança à Angela qui riait si fort qu'elle pleurait, mais elle a quand même réussit à l'attraper et à courir.

- Ben attrape !

Angela jeta à Ben la boule qui, d'un air dégoûté la jeta à Jasper, qui me la jeta. Je suis resté là, paralysé, avec le string dans les mains, ne sachant pas quoi faire avec quand je fus frappé par Bella, le visage rouge, nous faisant tomber à terre; elle était à califourchon sur moi, essayant d'ouvrir mes mains qui tenaient le string sur ma poitrine.

- Non, Edward ! Ne lui donnes pas ! Cria Alice à en perdre haleine.

Et sincèrement, lui donner le string était la dernière chose que je pensais parce qu'en ce moment, Bella Swan était assise sur moi. Je pouvais entendre sa respiration lourde, mon cœur battre a mille a l'heure et le silence total de la pièce. Tout le monde appréhendait notre position. Après avoir attrapé ce qu'elle voulait, elle se rendit compte de notre position, et rougissante, elle se leva et sorti.

Emmett grogna, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, ses muscles se fléchirent et ça me fit peur. Bella courut à l'étage en claquant la porte aux visages d'Alice, Rosalie, et d'Angela.

- Oh, c'est bon Bella, on est désolées ! Nous ne pensions pas que ca te mettrait en colère! Dirent-elles à travers la porte.

- Eh bien maintenant vous le savez. A retenti sa voix étouffée.

C'est à ce moment qu'ont décidés Emma et Nick de rentrer pour essayer de faire sortir Bella.

- Bewa ? Appela Emma. Sors s'il te plaît! Elles sont désolées !

- Ouais, viens Bella, nous allons partager les brownies. A essayé Nick. Nous avons entendu un clic avant que Bella n'ouvre la porte. Ils se précipitèrent dans la pièce puis ont fermés la porte derrière eux, me laissant avec un Emmett fâché et un Jasper et un Ben étonné.

- Alors ... tu as des vues sur ma sœur ? Dit Emmett désinvolte.

je pourrais dire qu'il était prêt à me taper. Je me souviens quand quelqu'un a essayé des avance à Rosalie... le mec a fini à l'hôpital.

- Eh non, je la connais que depuis un jour. Revendiquai-je.

Ben et Jasper se donnent un air entendu.

- C'est comme ça que ça commence, dit Jasper.

- Tu ne diras pas ça longtemps, ajouta Ben.

_OO°°OO_

**Alors comment vous trouvé ce chapitre? review, review s'ils vous plaît *-* et celle qui fera la plus long review aura droit au prochain chapitre avant les autre ;)**

**Prochain Chapitre Mercredi.**

**Gros Bisous**

****LoveRobert****


	9. Chapitre7: Dreaming About Bella Swan

**Salut,**

**Voici comme prévu le chapitre 7. Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir répondu a toutes vos reviews mais elles mon fait toutes plaisirs et je vous remercie. J'ai était débordé cette semaine et je préférer posté le chapitre que de répondre a vos reviews et dans ce cas posté le chapitre plus tard ^-^ j'espère que vous m'en voulais pas . Je suis heureuse car on a dépasser les 100 reviews. Je félicite Tinga Bella pour avoir gagner et qui a reçus le chapitre complet avant les autres ;) Je remercie _Mary02_ pour sa correction.**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

**On se retrouve en bas ;)**

_**OO°°OO**_

** Bella POV**

J'ouvris à peine la porte que Nick, Emma, Alice, Rosalie et Angela entraient dans la pièce. Ils se précipitèrent vers moi et m'écrasèrent dans une étreinte si serrée que j'avais l'impression que c'était Emmett qui m'étreignait.

- Outch! Je ne peux plus respirer!

Je les poussais pour les éloigner et pour pouvoir respirer de nouveau, leurs bouches formaient un ''O'''.

- Oups! Désolé Bella! Dirent-ils en même temps.

Puis ils se regardèrent avec surprise et se mirent à rire, c'était un rire contagieux parce que je commençais à rire avec eux.

- Mais vraiment, Bella, nous sommes désolés.

Alice me fit une telle moue de petit chiot que je ne pus résister.

- Okay, marmonnai-je.

Rosalie, Alice et Angela sourirent tandis qu'Emma et Nick s'assirent sur mon lit, attentant que je leur parle. Je me tournais donc vers eux.

- Alors, que voulez vous faire les enfants? Demandai-je.

- Regarder un film! Dit immédiatement Emma.

Elle sauta de mon lit et courut vers moi avec des yeux pétillants.

- Regardons La petite Siène, tu sais Aiel est ma princesse favori? A déclaré Emma avec enthousiasme. Nick fit une grimace.

- Ohhh! Non, pas encore Emma! Regardons X-Men, avec Wolverine! Objecta Nick.

Je pouvais voir qu'une dispute allait éclater donc je décidais rapidement de faire un compromis avec eux.

- Et que diriez-vous que nous regardions Stardust, Le mystère de l'étoile? Pour Emma il y a des licornes, des princes, des étoiles et de la magie et pour toi, Nick des méchantes sorcières, de la rivalité, de la lutte, et des épées! Suggérais-je.

- Très bien ... dit-il lentement.

- D'accord! Ajouta Emma.

J'attrapai le DVD dans la bibliothèque récemment mise en place et nous nous dirigions en bas. Quand nous descendions l'escalier, on entendait les garçons murmurer quelque chose, probablement sur du sports. Lorsque nous passions devant eux, je m'arrêtai un instant pour leur demander s'ils voulaient regarder le film avec nous. Quand ils me virent, ils cessèrent immédiatement de parler. je les regardais, soupçonneuse, mais réalisa que je ne voulais pas savoir. j'ai appris la leçon à la dure lorsque je suis allée au lycée. Emmett m'avait prit à part juste avant l'école et il m'avais dit toutes les choses que les garçons pensaient, après ça, j'ai pas pu dormir pendant une semaine.

- Hé les garçons vous voulez regarder un film avec nous? Demandais-je.

- Non, merci. Dit rapidement Emmett.

Si rapidement que les mots étaient a peine sortis de ma bouche. Je lui jetai un autre regarda soupçonneux avant de rejoindre Alice, Rosalie, Angela, Emma et Nick qui m'attendaient devant la télé. Je glissai le disque et appuyai sur play puis me blottis dans le canapé. Un peu plus tard dans le film, j'ai remarqué que Nick et Emma s'étaient pelotonnés contre moi, me serrant les mains avec les leurs et leurs têtes étaient posées sur chacune de mes épaules. C'étais un doux moment et je ne voulais pas les distraire du film. Je serrais leurs petites mains à l'intérieur des miennes.

**Edward POV**

- C'est comme ça que ça commence, dit Jasper.

- Tu ne diras pas ça longtemps, ajouta Ben.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est censé vouloir dire?

Je leur jetai un regard incrédule. J'étais sur le point d'en dire plus lorsque Jasper m'interrompit.

- En parlant de Bella, elle arrive. Averti-t-il.

Nous arrêtâmes immédiatement de parler. Bella le remarqua et nous regarda d'un air soupçonneux.

- Hé, les garçons vous voulez regarder un film avec nous? Demanda-t-elle.

Emmett répondit instantanément que non et elle nous regarda encore soupçonneuse avant de partir rejoindre les autres. J'entendais du bruit dans l'autre pièce avant qu'ils ne s'installent pour regarder le film. Les gars se retournèrent vers moi.

- Je te jure que si tu blesse ma sœur, tu te réveilleras à l'hôpital, si du moins tu te réveille. Grogna Emmett.

- Les gars, je ne-pouah! Je me pinçais l'arrête de mon nez, frustré. Je connais à peine cette fille!

Comment pouvaient-ils penser que je l'aimais? Je veux dire, elle est mignonne mais je ne pense pas que je peux aimer quelqu'un d'autres que les jumeaux. Je voudrais tellement passer plus de temps avec les jumeaux, mais mon travail ne me le permet pas mais je souhaiterai pouvoir être là. Je les rend triste quand je peux pas aller les chercher à l'école parce que j'ai besoin de rester après le travail pour finir certains travaux, ou quand je ne peux pas venir à leurs activités extrascolaires parce que j'ai une réunion à ce moment-là.

Après avoir fini de placer le dernier meubles, je décidai que nous devions partir, il faisait déjà nuit. J'échangeai un regard avec les gars et ils me firent un signe de tête alors je me dirigeai vers le salon. Il faisait noir dans la pièce et je ne voyais pas les jumeaux, je commençais à m'inquiéter, mais quand je me mis à regarder plus attentivement Bella, je remarquais qu'elle avait les jumeaux pelotonnés de chaque côtés. Puis j'entendis Bella, Alice, Rosalie, Angela et Emma dire ''Ouah'' tandis que Nick fronçai le nez. Je regardais l'écran de télé pour voir ce qu'il se passait. La jeune fille principal dans le film, je présume, parlait à une personne qui avait été transformée en une souris et pensait que la souris ne pouvait pas la comprendre.

_- Tu sais, quand j'ai dit que je savais peu de choses sur l'amour? Ce n'était pas vrai. Je sais beaucoup de choses sur l'amour. Je le voie ... voie depuis des siècles et des siècles. Et c'est la seule chose qui fait que je regarde votre monde. Toutes ces guerres, la douleur, le mensonge, la haine, qui m'ont données envie de tourner le dos et de ne plus jamais le regarder! Mais à voir la façon dont l'humanité aime! Vous pouvez chercher dans les confins de l'univers mais vous ne trouverez jamais rien de plus beau! Donc, oui, je sais que l'amour est inconditionnel. Mais je sais aussi qu'il peut être imprévisible, inattendu, incontrôlable, insupportable et étrangement facile à confondre avec la haine. Ce que je veux dire, Tristan c'est que ... Je pense que Je t'aime. Mon cœur ... bat si fort que ma poitrine peut à peine le contenir ... comme s'il ne m'appartenait plus, il t'appartient! Et si tu le veux, je voudrai que sa ne change pas. Pas de cadeaux, pas de marchandises, pas de manifestations de dévotion. Rien de plus, que de savoir que tu m'aimes aussi. De tout ton cœur ... en échange du mien._

Après avoir entendu cela pour une raison quelconque, juste une seconde, je pouvais voir comment l'amour peut beaucoup signifier pour quelqu'un. Et bien sûr, c'était le moment que Bella choisit pour regarder vers moi.

- Oh, Edward!

Elle mit pause entraînant un gémissement de protestation de tout le monde

- Hé, je viens cherche les petits coquins, on rentre à la maison.

Je souris à Emma et Nick qui étaient déjà prés à protester.

- Papa, je ne veux pas encore partir! Dit Nick.

- Je veux reste ici avec Bewa! Dit Emma.

- Désolé les enfant vous avez école demain. Et vous allez rencontrer votre nouveau professeur! Essayais-je de les convaincre.

Ils froncèrent les sourcils, jusqu'à ce que Bella prenne la parole.

- Si vous ne partez pas maintenant, vous ne serez pas en mesure de revenir me voir parce que vous serez trop fatigué. Dit-elle de façon convaincante.

Ils la regardèrent, méfiants, mais ont finalement acceptés. Je pris leurs choses et Bella nous a raccompagnés à la porte.

- Merci.

Je me tournai vers elle alors que les enfants montaient dans la voiture.

- Pas de problèmes, je vous remercie de m'avoir aidée à déballer.

Elle sourit, d'un sourire éblouissent.

- Vous êtes les bienvenus.

Je lui souris avant de marcher vers la voiture et attacher les enfants puis monter du côté conducteur et démarrer la voiture. Bella agita sa main de sa porte jusqu'à ce que nous tournions et qu'elle ne puise plus nous voir. Me laissant rêver pour la première fois de Bella Swan.

_**OO°°OO**_

**Alors, alors comment avez vous trouvé ce chapitre ? **

**Je posterais le prochain chapitre Samedi si vous faites pété ma boîte mail sinon sa sera Mercredi donc vous savais quoi faire si vous voulez vite le prochain chapitre.**

**Review = Teaser**

**Review, review please *~***

**Bonne soirée **

**Gros Bisous**

****Love-Robert****


	10. Chapitre8: It's Miss Bella

**Oyez, Oyez!**

**Me voici avec le huitième chapitre. **

**Je voulais vous le posté Samedi mais je n'est pas pu, je suis désolé mais je vous le poste aujourd'hui c'est mieux que Mercredi non? Comme ça vous avais moins d'attente.**

**Je vous dit un GRAND MERCI pour vos reviews elles mon fait très plaisir et j'espère avoir répondu a tout le monde.**

**Je remercie aussi _Mary02_ pour sa correction ;)**

**Réponse au anonymes:**

**twilight-poison: Oui c'est une histoire très intéressante. Bisous.**

**cacoune: Je suis contente que tu aime ;) merci pour t'est encouragement. Bisous.**

**fanny: Je suis heureuse que tu aime aussi cette histoire :D Merci pour t'est encouragement. Bisous.**

**J'arrête de blablater et je vous laisse lire.**

**On se retrouve en bas :D**

_**OO°°OO**_

** Bella POV**

- Pouah! Gémis-je dans mon oreiller quand j'entendis le bruit trop familier de mon réveil.

Ma main chercha a appuyer sur le bouton pour continuer de dormir, mais ne le trouva pas.

- Bon, bon, je vais me lever! Marmonnais-je à moi-même en roulant hors du lit, en me frottant les yeux.

J'envisageai de retourner au lit mais réalisais que c'était ma première journée d'enseignement à ma nouvelle école. Avec une énergie renouvelée, j'allais à la salle de bains en me dandinant et m'éclaboussai le visage avec de l'eau glacée. Tout à fait réveillée maintenant. je me brossais les dents tout en essayant de défaire les nœuds dans mes cheveux, puis me maquillai légèrement avant de retourner dans ma chambre pour choisir ce que j'allais porter aujourd'hui.

Je décidais de porter une jupe vert pâle qui m'arrivait aux genoux et une chemise fleurie légèrement plus verte. C'était une tenue qui faisait très enseignant. Je mis quelques tartines dans le grille-pain et une fois qu'elles furent grillées, je les grignotais en passant en revue mes papiers. Je travaillais encore comme institutrice en maternelle dans une classe de 28 enfants. C'était une classe assez grande, mais cela ne me dérangeait pas. Je parcourais la liste des noms avant la fin de la dernière tartine et me dirigeai dehors.

Je montais dans mon camion que j'avais fait venir ici et partis vers l'école.

**Nick's POV**

- Nick! Debout! Il y a écowe et nous avons une nouvelle enseignante aujourd'hui! La tête bouclée d'Emma surgit près de la mienne dans notre lit superposé.

Elle avait le lit du bas et moi celui du haut parce que je suis né le premier. Mes yeux s'ouvrirent brusquement parce que j'étais vraiment heureux d'avoir une nouvelle enseignante! L'ancienne connaissait toutes mes frasques et elle n'était pas drôle. Mais elle était aussi une vielle dame qui avait une voix ennuyeuse qui me faisait dormir. Je sautai de mon lit au lieu de prendre l'échelle (papa n'aime pas quand je fais ça mais je le fait quand même) et m'arrête à la porte, attendant qu'Emma me rattrape.

- On fait la course jusqu'à la salle de bain! Criai-je avant de partir en courant.

Emma fit la moue avant de courir. Elle ne gagnait jamais nos courses à moins que je la laisse gagner, mais elle ne savait pas que je le faisais exprès. J'arrivais à la salle de bains, tirais mon marche pied-tabouret pour pouvoir atteindre le lavabo et attrapai ma brosse à dents. Quand Emma arriva dans la salle de bain elle tira aussi son propre tabouret, mais le sien était rose et le mien était vert. Après le brossage des dents papa se leva finalement et nous aida à nous habiller et brosser les cheveux d'Emma puis attacha nos chaussures.

- Est-ce que tu pourras veni nous chercher, papa? Lui demanda Emma, les yeux confiant.

J'utilisais le peu de contrôle que j'avais pour ne pas renifler et dire « Ha! » parce que papa ne venait presque jamais nous chercher. Il disait toujours que son travail le retenait en retard donc il envoyait quelqu'un pour venir nous cherche ou il oubliait tout simplement et nous devions rentrer à pieds à la maison. Personne n'a jamais remarqué, et un jour nous avons affronté papa à ce sujet et il a dit qu'il était « désolé » avant de nous emmener à "Toys 'R' Us"* et nous avons oublié pendant quelque temps. C'est ce qu'il faisait d'habitude quand il savait qu'il faisait quelque chose de mal. Une fois il a raté mon match de base-ball alors il nous a installés une piscine dans notre jardin.

- Euh, ça dépend si je fini mon travail à l'heure. Dit-il avec hésitation.

Mais nous savions tous qu'il voulait dire « probablement pas ». La lèvre inférieure d'Emma commença à trembler. elle ouvrit ses yeux plus large et ramena ses genoux vers elle. Mit ses petites mains devant son visage appuyant son front contre ses genoux. C'est la façon qu'utilisait Emma pour obtenir ce qu'elle voulait.

- S'il te plaît, papa? S'il te plaît? Est-ce que tu vas vraiment essayer? Pria-t-elle.

Je pouvais voir la bataille sur son visage.

- Je vais vraiment essayer, dit-il tristement mais nous savions tous que ce n'était pas une promesse.

- De tout ton cœur? Demanda Emma.

Je suis resté à les regarder, bras croisés sur ma poitrine. Je savais que sa façon de procéder était inutile donc, au lieu de rester et je suis allé dans notre chambre prendre nos sacs à dos, puis allais dans la cuisine chercher notre boîte à lunch dans le frigo. J'attendis là qu'ils sortent du salon. Papa portait Emma sur sa hanche, ses bras autour de son cou. Il remarqua mon regard vide et sut immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas.

- Quel est le problème, bourgeon?

Il ébouriffa mes cheveux puis me prit les déjeuners et les sacs à dos. Je secouais la tête et me dirigeais vers sa nouvelle Volvo et monta dans mon siège rehausseur. le mien était Batman et celui d'Emma était princesse. Il nous attacha, monta du côté conducteur et s'attacha puis commença a conduire. Quant il remonta l'allée, il commença à parler.

- Alors, vous avez une nouvelle enseignante les enfants, que pensez-vous d'elle? Demanda-t-il.

- Nous l'avons pas encore rencontré, c'est notre premier jour avec elle. Lui dis-je.

- Ne lui fais pas de farce, Nick, me rappela papa.

Je souris malicieusement. j'étais connu pour mes frasques étonnantes (la plupart apprises par oncle Emmett).

- Très bien. Dis-je. « Du moins pas le premier jour. » Ajoutais-je tranquillement.

Mais à la façon dont il me regarda dans le miroir, je savais qu'il m'avait entendu.

- Rien de trop méchant, d'accord? Rit-il.

je ris.

-Ok.

**Emma's POV**

Je pouvais dire que Nick pensait à quelque chose et ce n'était pas difficile à deviner. Il pensait à papa. Même s'il riait, je savais qu'il n'était pas vraiment heureux. J'ai toujours pensé que j'étais une sorte de jumeaux télépathique, mais chaque fois que j'essayais de l'utiliser, il n'a jamais reçu le message. Mais là maintenant je pense que ca a marché parce que quand j'ai soulevé un sourcil vers lui, il n'a rien dit mais il à tendu sa main vers mon siège et prit ma main. Pour un dur, c'était un frère doux. Il était toujours là pour me protéger, quand quelqu'un me taquinait. Même s'il était ennuyeux pour moi et qu'il enterrait ma Barbie, il était le meilleur frère. Quand papa nous déposa. Je me tournais vers lui.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Nick?

Je levai les yeux vers lui. il était plus grand de quelques centimètres que moi: c'était le plus grand garçon dans notre classe.

- Tu sais que papa ne viendra pas nous chercher? Demanda-t-il.

Je hochai la tête.

- C'est pas gave, nous pouvons nous débrouiller nous-mêmes, le rassurai-je.

Je cherchais quelque chose pour lui changer les idées.

- Hey, ça va être bien. Je le poussais à l'épaule. c'est notre anniversaire la semaine prochaine, tu devais ête heureux.

Je lui fit un grand sourire et attendis qu'il m'en fasse un lui aussi, ce qu'il fit finalement après un certain temps. Nous marchions en parlent des choses que nous voulions ajouter à notre liste d'anniversaire.

- Je veux "la nouvelle poupée Babie Aiel! Lui dis-je avec enthousiasme.

- Et moi je veux le nouveau jeu vidéo X-men! Ajouta-t-il à sa liste.

je voulais ajouter autre chose à ma liste quand nous somme entrés dans la salle de classe.

- Bewa? Demandais-je, surprise.

Était-ce la Bella d'hier? Elle se retourna pour regarder qui avait appelé son nom. Je courus vers elle et lui serra les jambes.

- Emma? Nick? Hé les enfants! Bella me serra dans c'est bras.

Elle était aussi choquée que nous d'être notre professeur. Nick s'approcha et lui donna une étreinte rapide. Je pouvais dire qu'elle était une des rare adultes à qui il faisait vraiment confiance; Nick, ne fait pas confiance à de nombreuses personnes, il est plus méchant et en colère, avec ce genre de personnes disant « laissez-moi seul » mais il sortait de sa coquille avec les personnes qu'il choisissait. Papa n'a jamais su, nous l'avions entendu, mais il pensait que c'était parce qu'il n'avait pas la figure maternelle. Notre mère n'était pas quelque chose dont nous parlions avec papa. Nous lui demandions qui était notre mère, mais tout ce qu'il disait c'est « Elle a choisi de nous quitter, c'est tout ce que vous devez savoir. » Il était très sensible à ce sujet, alors nous avons laissé tomber le sujet. Comme de plus en plus d'enfants arrivaient dans la salle de classe, Bella se tourna vers nous.

- Mais puisque nous sommes à l'école, ce sera Mlle Bella! Rit-elle

* Toys "R" Us (les jouets, c'est nous) est une chaîne de magasins de jouets créée aux État-Unis. La compagnie gère plus de 1 500 magasins dans le monde dont 800 aux États-Unis.

_**OO°°OO**_

**Alors, comment était ce chapitre? C'est triste ce que fait Edward à c'est enfants non? **

**En tout cas moi je veux des reviews car sinon c'est moi qui va être triste :(**

**Prochain chapitre Dimanche.**

**Review = Teaser**

**Gros Bisous**

****LoveRobert****


	11. Note

**Bonjour,**

**Non ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre je suis désolé, je viens vous annoncé que non je n'abandonne aucune de mes fictions cependant je les met en pause. Je ne re-posterait que quand je jugerait que j'aurais assez de chapitre.**

**Je m'excuse encore.**

**Bonne soirée**

**Gros Bisous**

***LoveRobert***


	12. Chapitre 9: Slamming The door

**Bonjour tous le monde,**

**Non, vous ne révez pas! C'est bien moi avec un nouveau chapitre :D**

**Je suis vraiment désoler de vous avoir fait attendre si longtemps.**

**Mais j'en avait marre de vous mettre un chapitre tout les mois, c'est pas top de lire une histoire comme ça, alors me revoilà avec plein de chapitres :D ( c'est pas genial ça? ) **

**Pour les autres histoires j'ai des petits soucis, Tu es mon soleil, une lueur d'éspoir, je manque d'inspiration mais je ne l'abandonne en rien, et Of dogs and the leeches, je n'est pas encore assais de chapitres donc la suite n'est pas pour tout de suite, désoler.**

**Je remercie toutes les personnes qui mon laissaient une review :D _calimero59_, _lover87_, _emichlo_, _Tinga Bella_, _elo-didie_, _Mariefandetwilight_, _Bellaandedwardamour_, _Grazie_, _lyli13_, _Yumi25_, _Habswifes_, _doudounord_, _oliveronica cullen massen_, _xenarielle93_, _aelita48_, _fanny_, _amimi31_, _Nedwige_, _CaRoOThePriinCess_, _Xukette_,_joannie28__, _elles mon fait très plaisire ainsi que motivé pour cette suite.**

**Pour information il y a 25 chapitres et un chapitre Extra, que je vous mettrais a la fin de l'histoire. Pour l'instant j'en est traduit 8 avec celui-ci :)**

**Réponce a mon anonyme:**

**fanny: Coucou! Oui il va changé mais j'en dis pas plus ;) je suis contente que tu aime toujours :D Merci pour t'es encouragement :) Bisous.**

**Doudounord: Coucou! Je n'est pas pus te réponde car sa ne fonctionais pas :( En effet ils sont intelligent et pour le père ça va s'aranger ;) je suis heureuse que tu es aimé le dernier chapitre. Bisous.**

**Je remerci aussi Mary02 pour sa correction :D**

**Bon j'arrête de vous cassez les pieds.**

**On se retrouve en bas ;)**

**Bonne lecture**

_**OO°°OO**_

Bella POV

Je n'arrivais pas y croire, Emma et Nick étaient dans ma classe! Je suppose que c'était une bonne chose, ils pourraient m'aider à mieux comprendre comment fonctionne l'école. Je leur souris.

- Les enfants, vous voulez ranger vos affaires? Leur demandai-je.

Ils hochèrent la tête et partirent les ranger dans leur casier puis, ils coururent s'asseoir à leurs sièges, attribués par leur dernière enseignante. Enfin, quand l'école commença, je me tournais vers la classe.

- Bonjour les enfants! Dis-je. Je suis Mlle Bella et je serais votre nouveau professeur! Du coin de l'œil, j'ai vu une main se lever.

- Oui? Demandai-je.

- Comment ça se fait que c'est Mlle Bella? Pourquoi ne pas utiliser votre nom de famille? Demanda-t-elle avec curiosité.

On m'avait posé cette question tellement de fois que c'était par automatisme que je répondais:

- Mon nom est Isabella Swan, mais je préfère Mlle Bella parce que si vous m'appelez Mlle Swan, je me sentirais beaucoup plus vieille et… disons que je tiens à contourner les règles parfois. Je clignais de l'œil, faisant rire la classe.

- Encore des questions? Un garçon de devant leva la main. Je loucha en essayant de lire son étiquette.

- Jacob?

- Tu es célibataire? Demanda-t-il, faisant rire la classe entière dont moi.

- Oui, mais je ne pense pas que tu ais une chance.

- Zut, murmura Jacob.

- D'autres questions? Demandai-je.

Puisque personne ne leva la main, je commençais avec la leçon pour évaluer le niveau de la classe. Il s'avéra qu'il y avait beaucoup de choses que le professeur n'avait pas enseigné. Je commençais donc avec des choses simples, comme de l'orthographe.

A la fin de la journée, j'étais assez contente de ce que je leur avais enseigné et ils semblaient d'accord avec moi. Lorsque l'école fut finie, ils me dirent au revoir et se dirigèrent vers leur parents ou le bus. C'est alors que je remarquais que Nick et Emma prenaient leur temps pour partir.

- Bye Mlle Bewa! A demain! Dit Emma. Nick hocha la tête et ils partirent.

Après leur départ, j'ai commencé le nettoyage de la salle de classe. La plupart des enseignants laissent les concierges faire ce travail mais pour une quelconque raison j'aimais le faire moi-même et puis, je n'avais rien d'autre à faire de toute façon. C'était mon premier jour donc je n'avais pas de copies à corriger. Lorsque j'eux terminé, j'attrapais mes affaires et décidais de sortir les poubelles que je jetterais sur le chemin pour me rendre à ma voiture.

Il n'y avait plus de voiture ou de bus en vue. Ma voiture, au milieu du parking, ressemblait à un pouce endolori. Puis je vis Emma et Nick toujours assis sur le banc. Ils commencèrent à se lever et marcher jusqu'à chez eux. Je jetais les ordures dans la benne en les hélant.

- Emma, Nick! Que faites vous encore ici les enfants?

Ils se retournèrent, surpris, me dévoilant ainsi leurs visages. Ils reflétaient déception et tristesse. Inquiète, je me dirigeai vers eux alors qu'ils faisaient de même de leur côtés.

- Notre père a encore oublié de venir nous chercher, me dit Nick tranquillement, avec une pointe de honte et de tristesse. J'ai pu voir Emma essuyer une larme.

- Il vous oublie? Questionnai-je. Nick hocha la tête alors qu'Emma était incapable de parler. Comment ça, encore? Demandai-je.

- Il le fait souvent. On attends un peu, pour voir s'il est en retard, mais s'il ne vient pas, nous marchons jusqu'à la maison.

Ils marchaient jusqu'à leur maison? C'est bien leur père, Edward, que j'ai rencontré hier, non? Ugh… je me souviens avoir pensé qu'il était tellement aimable et poli. Mon opinion a changé. Comment peut-on oublier nos enfants et les laisser marcher jusqu'à la maison?

- Où habitez vous les enfants? Demandai-je.

Nick me dit qu'ils vivaient tout près de chez moi, mais loin de l'école. Qui pensait qu'Edward était comme ça? Incroyable.

- Vous voulez que je vous ramène chez vous? Demandai-je. Emma leva les yeux vers moi.

- T-t-t-tu ferais ça? Demanda-t-elle incrédule. Nick avait l'air aussi surpris.

- Bien sur, votre maison est si loin et je ne peux pas vous laisser ici! leur dis-je honnêtement.

- M-m-meci beaucoup! Emma me donna une énorme accolade, me faisant haïr Edward Cullen.

- Allons-y. Je leur montrai où était mon camion et les aida à mettre leur ceintures. Je démarrais la voiture en suivant les vagues directives que Nick me donnait.

- Voilà, il ne faut pas monter dans la voiture avec des inconnus. J'entendais Nick rire dans mon dos. Je regardais dans le rétroviseur pour voir Emma sourire à Nick, toutes traces de larmes ayant disparues.

- Alors… pourquoi est-ce que votre père ne vient pas vous chercher? Demandai-je finalement. La question à un million de dollars. Leurs visages devinrent tristes, me faisant regretter de l'avoir posée.

- Il fait ça parce que son travail le retient. Il ne peut que nous conduire à l'école mais pas venir nous cherche. Et nous ne prenons pas le bus parce qu'il n'y a pas d'arrêt près de notre maison, dit Nick.  
Il semblait qu'il n'y avait personne à qui parler de cela à par à Emma. Quand je me garais devant leur maison, je dus retenir un soupir. Cet endroit était énorme. Ce n'était même pas une maison, c'était un manoir avec une fontaine et tout! Ils virent mon expression et sourirent en reconnaissant ma réaction .

- C'est grand n'est-ce pas? Sourit Emma. Je secouais la tête.

- Ce n'est pas grand, c'est gigantesque! J'étais en désaccord.

- Ouai, papa gagne beaucoup d'argent, m'informa Nick. Je les conduisis vers la porte d'entrée. Lorsque Nick l'eut ouverte, je fis demi tour pour revenir à ma voiture, mais Emma m'arrêta.

- Reste s'il te plait, Mlle Bewa! Pria-t-elle, les yeux large et humides. Papa ne viendra pas à la maison avant tard et nous ne voulons pas être seuls. Je restais là, à débattre si je devais ou non rester. Je n'avais rien à faire à la maison et ils n'avaient personne pour les surveiller.

- Mais vous n'avez pas de domestiques? Demandai-je.

- Ils ne nous parlent jamais et les filles disent toujours que c'est plus agréable seulement quand papa est à la maison. Emma me supplia encore plus. Il n'était pas difficile de deviner pourquoi c'était plus agréable quand « Papa » était là. Après un moment de réflexion, j'acceptais.

- Ouai! S'exclama Emma. Nick sourit et chacun me prit une main et me conduisit dans la maison. Je serrais mon sac, car en entrant dans la maison, je me suis immédiatement sentie petite et insignifiante en comparaison. Ils me montraient chacune des pièces dont la cour (comprenant une piscine!) pour aboutir finalement dans leur chambres.

J'étais surprise qu'ils ne possèdent pas chacun leur propre chambre, mais je suppose qu'ils étaient toujours collés ensemble. Leur chambre me fit me sentir comme si je venais d'entrer dans le monde des enfants. Un côté était rempli de poupées Barbie, de service à thé, de peluches et de maison de poupée; tandis que l'autre était rempli de jeux vidéos, de figurines, de système de Jeux compliqués et de truc de base-ball. Leur lit était superposé, le lit du haut avait des taies d'oreiller et des draps X-men et le lit du bas des taies d'oreille et des draps Ariel et Polochon.

- Tu aimes? Demanda Emma avec enthousiasme, les yeux brillants. Nick couru chercher sa figurine d'action Wolverine et revint en courant vers moi, la tenant haut.

- C'est Wolverine! Il a des pouvoirs surnaturels et fait des méga coups de pieds! Me dit-il. Et regarde ça! Il appuya sur quelques boutons dans le dos, faisant jaillir des couteaux en plastiques entre ses doigts.

- Oh wow! M'exclamais-je, montrant mon enthousiasme. Il continua à me montrer leurs jouets jusqu'à ce que je suggère de commençais leurs devoirs.

- Bien sur! Soupira Nick. Ils me conduisirent à la cuisine où normalement ils faisaient leurs devoirs et demandaient aux femmes de maintenance de faire des sandwich. Elle me demanda aussi si j'en voulais un, dans un geste obligé. Son impolitesse me fit dire non. Je les aidais à travailler jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient autonomes. Emma termina la première et aida Nick. Cette scène que je trouvais la plus belle des choses, me rappelait les jours avec Emmett quand nous étions jeunes. Ils mangèrent leurs sandwichs et je vérifiais leur travail lorsqu'ils eurent finis. Après, je décidais de les aider à se préparer pour la nuit car leur père n'était pas encore là. Ils mirent leur pyjama et se brossèrent les dents. J'étais sur le point de les border dans leur lits quand un cliquetis de clef dans la serrure de la porte se fit entendre.

Edward Cullen était là. Les enfants étaient en colère et je pouvais dire que leur tristesse s'était transformée en colère. Je ne pouvais pas les blâmes parce que j'étais moi-même furieuse. Il était près de 20h30! Je commençais à emballer mes affaires alors qu'il marchait dans la maison.

- Emma, Nick, je suis à la maison! Appela-t-il. Ils se levèrent de leurs lits et descendirent l'escalier, moi sur leurs talons, les bras croisés sur la poitrine.

- Emma, Nick? Quand il vit leurs visages, le sien se fit triste.

- Les enfants, je suis désolé, mon travail ma de nouveau retenu et je viens… il s'arrêta quand son regard tomba sur moi. Je suivis les enfants, les bras toujours croisés sur la poitrine avec une expression de colère sur le visage.

- Bella? Que fais-tu ici? Demanda Edward, surpris.

- Il s'avère que je suis la nouvelle maitresse d'Emma et Nick, lui dis-je la voix plate et sans émotions.

- Très bien… mais que fais-tu ici? Non pas que je ne suis pas heureux de te voir, c'est juste inattendu, me dit Edward.

- J'ai appris aujourd'hui que Nick et Emma rentraient à pied à la maison tous les jours, quand tu oublie de les prendre à l'école, dis-je.

- Je suis vraiment désolé qu… commença-t-il jusqu'à ce que je lui coupe la parole.

- As-tu remarqué à quel point ta maison est loin de l'école? Qu'ils marchaient un mile par jour juste pour rentrer à la maison parce que leur père oublie de les prendre? La colère dans ma voix grandissait de plus en plus à chaque mot. Sais-tu qu'ils se sentent seuls et rejetés à cause de toi en négligent de les prendre à l'école? Le sais-tu? Demandai-je furieuse, non loin de l'apoplexie.

- Bella, je ne pouvais pas, mon travail ma retenu! Essaya-t-il de m'expliquer, la voix désespérée. Je secouais la tête et attrapais mes affaires, arrêtant ainsi ses paroles.

- J'ai entendu tes excuses et elles me dégoutent! Je me dirigeais vers la porte, l'ouvrit. Je me retourna alors que la porte était à mi chemin de se refermer.

- Je les ai aidés à faire leurs devoirs, ils ont brossés leurs dents et mis leur pyjamas. Tout ce qu'il te reste à faire c'est de les coucher. J'espère que tu peux au moins faire cela. Dis-je. Après quoi, je lui claquais la porte au nez.

_**OO°°OO**_

**Alors comment vous avez trouvé ce chapitre? Et comment vous trouvez Bella? Elle le remet en place le Edward :D**

**Prochain chapitre Samedi 6 Août avec un POV Edward!**

**Gros Bisous**

****Love-Robert****


	13. Chapitre 10: Lost Her

**Bonjour tous le monde,**

**Me voici comme promis avec un nouveaux chapitre :D**

**Ce chapitre comporte une partie du passer de Bella mais j'en dit pas plus ;)**

**Je remercie toutes celle, ceux? qui mon laissaient une review, ajouter en alert et/ou favorie :D _emichlo_, _Tinga Bella_, _elo-didie_, _Grazie_, _Habswifes_, _aelita48_, _Nedwige_, _Xukette__, __mmccg__, __Lydouille__, __diana__, __LlyLith__, __lili8862__, __Stella82__, __Alunia Potter__, __oliv26__, __TisingeD__, __Soso79__, __lena41183__, __elise0412__. _J'espère que j'ai oublié personne, si c'est le cas je m'en excuse.**

**Réponce a mon anonyme:**

**diana: Coucou! Oui il exager ce Edward, je me suis dit la meme chose ^^ je suis contente quelle te plaise ;) Voici la suite :D Merci pour ta review. Bious.**

**Je remerci aussi Mary02 pour sa correction :D**

**Bon j'arrête de vous cassez les pieds.**

**On se retrouve en bas ;)**

**Bonne lecture**

_**OO°°OO**_

Edward POV

Je soupirais de nouveau en me pinçant l'arête du nez. Il était tard et mon nouveau client était très peu utile dans le choix de sa voiture. Je suis le propriétaire de l'entreprise Volvo en Floride, mais maintenant je voulais juste mettre cela en attente et rentrer à la maison. Je serrais le téléphone.

-Eh bien, à partir de votre description, il me semble que la Volvo C70 ou S80 serait la meilleure pour vous. J'essayais de le convaincre de choisir l'une ou l'autre. J'étais jaloux de cet homme, il est tranquille à la maison avec sa famille alors que moi j'étais coincé ici dans ce stupide bureau, loin de la mienne.

- Hum… dit-il encore une fois. Ugh, je passais ma main dans mes cheveux déjà en désordre. La secrétaire, Lauren, frappa et entra.

- M. Cullen, j'ai fini mon travail. Et les formalités administratives que vous avez demandées sont juste là. Intervint-elle en me remettant un dossier; se penchant plus que nécessaire, me donnant ainsi une vue plongeante sur ses seins. Je me mordis les lèvres.

- Je suis au téléphone Mme Mallory. Pas aujourd'hui. Lui dis-je.

- Excusez moi? S'exclama l'homme au téléphone.

- Désolé, je m'adressais à ma secrétaire, encore désolé, m'excusais-je. Lauren fit la moue, ferma la porte et attendit. Finalement je réussis à lui faire choisir une Volvo C70. Je raccrochais le téléphone et prit mes affaires pour rentrer à la maison. Je me levais alors qu'elle était proche de moi.

- Dure journée? Demanda-t-elle en me poussant vers le fauteuil pour s'asseoir sur mes genoux. Elle desserra ma cravate et déboutonna ma chemise. Je jetais un regard sur la pendule, j'étais tellement en retard.

- Je suis désolé, je dois rentrer à la maison. Les enfants m'attendent. Je la repousse alors qu'elle posait ses mains sur ses hanches.

- Très bien, peut-être demain, dit-elle de dépit en sortant de mon bureau. Je passais ma main dans mes cheveux en restant debout un moment, après quoi je partir pratiquement en courant. Je monte dans ma bien aimée Volvo en jetant ma mallette sur le siège passager, démarre et sort du parking. L'horloge sur mon tableau de bord brillant d'un vert néon me montrait qu'il était 20h20. Merde! Dieu, je ne suis pas encore allé chercher Nick et Emma à l'école! Je dois les emmener au magasin de jouet dans le courant de la semaine. Dix minutes plus tard, je sortis de la voiture et traversa rapidement l'allée, glissais ma clé dans la serrure des grandes portes françaises de ma maison.

-Emma, Nick, je suis à la maison! Appelai-je dans la grande maison. Lorsque personne ne répondit, j'appelais à nouveau.

- Emma, Nick? Enfin, ils descendaient les escaliers avec des visages en colère. Je me suis immédiatement senti horrible.

- Les enfants je suis désolé, mon travail m'a retenu et je viens de… J'essayais de présenter des excuses mais je m'arrêtais lorsque mon regard tomba sur Bella.

- Bella? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? Demandai-je surpris. Au début, je fus excité et heureux jusqu'à ce que j'évalue sa position. Son visage m'a fait me sentir comme si j'étais dans le pétrin.

- Il s'avère que je suis la nouvelle maitresse d'Emma et Nick, dit-elle carrément.

- Très bien… mais que fais-tu ici? Non pas que je ne suis pas heureux de te voir, c'est juste inattendu. Je ne comprenais toujours pas pourquoi elle était là. Etais-ce pour les enfants? Etaient-ils en difficulté?

- J'ai appris aujourd'hui que Nick et Emma rentrent tous le jours à la maison à pied quand tu omets de les prendre à l'école. Sa voix me coupa dans mes pensées. Elle avait un air de pur colère, j'avalais.

-Je suis vraiment désolé que… commençai-je à m'expliquer, vraiment, si elle savait à quel point je travaillais tous les jours, elle ne pouvait pas rester en colère.

- As-tu remarqué à quel point ta maison est loin de l'école? Qu'ils marchaient un mile par jour juste pour rentrer à la maison parce que leur père oublie de les prendre? La colère dans sa voix grandissait de plus en plus à chaque mot. Savais-tu qu'ils se sentent seuls et rejetés à cause de toi en négligent de les prendre à l'école? Le sais-tu? Hurla-t-elle, ses bras pressés l'un contre l'autre m'inquiétait j'étais presque sur qu'ils allaient casser.

- Bella, je ne pouvais pas, mon travail m'a retenu! Essayai-je de lui dire à nouveau, mais mes paroles ont été arrêtées alors qu'elle prenait ses affaires.

- J'ai entendu tes excuses et elles me dégoutent! Ricana-t-elle, me frôlant pour aller à la porte. Elle l'ouvrit, puis s'arrêta avant qu'elle se referme.

- Je les ai aidés à faire leurs devoirs, ils ont brossés leurs dents et mis leur pyjamas. Tout ce qu'il te reste à faire c'est de les coucher. J'espère que tu peux au moins faire cela. Puis elle me claqua sévèrement la porte au nez. Je restais sous le choc pendant une seconde puis regardais en arrière ou les jumeaux me regardaient tout aussi surpris que moi par la férocité de sa colère. Emma fit un mouvement de la main me disant de courir après elle. J'arrachais à moitié la porte en l'ouvrant.

- Bella, attends, l'appelai-je. Elle était sur le point de monter dans sa voiture. Je me rapprochais jusqu'à ce qu'elle se dirige vers moi.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? grogna-t-elle, nos poitrines se touchant presque.

- C'est juste que d'être un parent seul est bien plus difficile que je pensais et je les aime. Ils sont tout pour moi, mais… je m'arrêtais, une fois de plus, réalisant que j'étais mauvais… je baissais les yeux vers Bella, ses mains étaient serrées en poings de chaque côtés de son corps. Je lui donnais un regard désolé et d'espoir.

- Je suis désolé, dis-je simplement, et pendant une seconde j'ai cru voir sa colère s'affaiblir. Ce que j'ai fait n'a pas d'excuses, dis-je tranquillement en regardant le sol, honteux.

- C'est pas à moi que tu devrais t'excuser, dit-elle, me tournant sur moi-même. Elle me pousse vers la porte. J'ouvre la porte et rechercher les jumeaux, mais ils étaient déjà montés se coucher. Je montais l'escalier, Bella à mes côtés, m'encourageant. Je regardais dans leur chambre et j'ai vu Nick recroquevillé avec Emma dans son lit. Elle a du lui demander de rester avec elle. Ils ont les yeux fermés, mais je pouvais dire qu'ils étaient éveillés. Bella resta à la porte. Je m'assis sur le bord du lit.

- Emma, Nick? Dis-je doucement, caressant leurs joues avec mes pouces. Leurs yeux s'ouvrirent, interrogateurs.

- Papa? Demanda Emma, en position assise.

- Quel est le problème? Demanda Nick inquiet. Je les pris tous deux sur mes genoux.

- Je suis désolé. Je fis une pause d'une seconde avant de poursuivre. J'ai été un horrible père et il n'était pas juste de ma part de vous laisser rentrer à pied chaque jours. Vous avez parfaitement le droit d'être en colère mais vous savez que je tiens à vous et je vous aime plus que tout au monde!

- Aussi haut que le ciel et profond que la mer d'un bleu profond. Demanda Emma, répétant ce que je leur disais quand ils étaient plus jeunes. Je secouais la tête.

- Beaucoup plus élevé que le ciel et beaucoup plus profonde que la mer d'un bleu profond, leur dis-je en embrassant le front de chacun.

- Je t'aime papa. Nick m'embrassa. Emma hocha la tête.

- Je t'aime aussi papa. Je les serrais fort contre moi. Comment j'ai fait pour avoir ces merveilleux enfants?

- Je vous aime les enfants. Plus que vous ne le saurez jamais. Dis-je, alors qu'Emma baillait. Je les recouchais dans le lit, montant leur couverture jusqu'au menton. J'embrasse chacune de leurs joues avant de me lever pour éteindre la lumière.

- Faites de beaux rêves, murmurai-je avant de fermer la porte. Je regardais Bella qui était assise sur les marches, mais elle se leva quand elle m'entendit approcher.

- Je pense que c'était une des plus belles choses que j'ai jamais entendu. M'offrant pour la première fois depuis que je suis rentré, un sourire.

- Merci Bella. J'avais besoin d'un réveil ainsi, dis-je sincèrement, en la regardant dans les yeux. Bella se détourna en rougissant.

- Pas de problèmes, je dois y aller maintenant. Elle se précipita dans les escaliers. Je me retrouvais à ne pas vouloir la laisser partir. Je me précipitais à sa suite, elle était déjà à l'entrée quand je l'ai rattrapée.

- Bella, ne pars pas, l'appelai-je. Elle se stoppa, attendant que je la rattrape. Ne par pas encore, il n'est pas tard. Je touchais son épaule. Tout à coup, je sentis une décharge électrique remontant dans mon bras. J'enlevais ma main rapidement, qu'est-ce que c'était? Bella leva les yeux vers le ciel, la nuit était sur le point de tomber.

- Très bien, dit-elle finalement. Je lui montais la balançoire pour que l'on aille s'asseoir. C'était comme si des feux d'artifice explosaient à l'intérieur de moi juste parce qu'elle avait accepté de rester. Nous nous sommes assis en poussant doucement d'avant en arrière jusqu'à ce que je pose la première question.

- Pourquoi les as-tu ramenés à la maison? Je veux dire, pourquoi ne les as-tu pas laissés marcher jusqu'à la maison? Je ne demandais pas ça pour être méchant avec les enfants mais j'étais honnête et curieux.

- Parce que c'était la bonne chose à faire. Veux-tu laisser deux petits enfants marcher jusqu'à leur maison quand tu es en mesure de les prendre? Bella me regarda avec ses yeux hypnotiques.

- Non, je comprends, lui répondis-je.

-Eh bien et toi? Qu'est-ce qui est important dans ton travail pour rentrer si tard? Demanda-t-elle.

- Euh, eh bien, je possède une entreprise Volvo et c'est assez nouveau… j'ai donc besoin de mettre beaucoup de temps dedans pour la lancer, expliquai-je. Bella hocha la tête. Alors, qu'est-ce qui t'as poussé à devenir enseignante?

- C'est une longue et triste histoire, me mit-elle en garde.

- Je veux savoir, la poussai-je. Bella prit une profonde inspiration avant de répondre, s'asseyant par terre et pliant ses jambes jusqu'à sa poitrine. Elle les serra.

- J'avais 18ans, j'étais au collège au moment où j'ai rencontré James. Il était comme un de ces beaux mecs types mannequin et il était si doux et romantique que j'en suis tombée amoureuse. A la mention de ce James, pour une raison quelconque, je me sentis extrêmement jaloux. Mais Bella ne fit pas attention, perdue dans ses souvenirs. Alors je le lui ai dit. Nous sortions ensemble depuis longtemps quand il s'est installé avec moi. Une nuit, il est rentré après avoir énormément bu et je suppose que c'est pour sa qu'il m'a forcée à coucher avec lui. J'allais tuer cet homme!

- Ce n'est pas fini… Elle se mit à pleurer, mais essaya de le cacher. Elle pencha la tête en arrière pour me regarder, ses yeux un peu rouges. J'essuyais ses larmes.

- Qu'est-il arrivé? Demandai-je à voix basse.

- Je suis tombée enceinte. Ce fils de pute allait mourir!

- Mais… tu n'es pas… pas… je fit le mot « enceinte » d'un mouvement de la main vers son ventre.

- Ouais, je vais en venir à cette partie. Je ne l'ai pas quitté ou quoique ce soit parce que je savais que mon bébé avait besoin d'un père et je l'aimais encore. Le bébé a commencé à grandir et à présent ça se voyait, mon ventre était énorme. A l'échographie ils ont dit que c'était une fille, une belle petite fille. Sa voix s'étrangla mais elle poursuivit. J'avais tout préparé, de la chambre à la nourriture, tout. J'étais tellement heureuse, mais personne de ma famille ne le savait, je voulais y aller et les surprendre après sa naissance. Je n'aime pas les gens qui me regardent souffrir, comme lors de l'accouchement. Quoiqu'il en soir, j'étais seulement à un mois de l'accouchement quand un jour dans mon escalier, connaissant ma maladresse avec mes pieds liée et mon gros ventre, je suis tombée et… et… Elle se mit à pleurer encore plus fort.

Hésitant, je l'enveloppais dans mes bras, la tenant près de moi, essayant de la calmer. Elle se pressa contre moi et enfouit son visage dans ma chemise, pleurant, pendant un long moment. Assis là, je pensais à l'électricité qu'elle émettait dans mon corps. Je l'avais enveloppé dans mes deux bras, savourant sa proximité et formant des cercles dans son dos, poussant ses cheveux qui barraient ses yeux.

- Et… je l'ai perdue…

_**OO°°OO**_

**Alors comment vous avez trouvé ce chapitre? Le passé de Bella n'est pas joyeux et si vous voulais connaitre le reste de son passé il va faloire me laisser plein de review :D ( Je fait du chantage moi? Jamais lol! )**

**Prochain chapitre Samedi 13 Août avec un POV Bella!**

**Gros Bisous**

****Love-Robert****


	14. Chapitre 11: Get Off

**Hello!**

**Je n'est pas beaucoup de temps donc je serait bref.**

**Je suis désolé de ce petit retard et de ne pas avoir repondu a vos reviews mais je de la famille qui est venu chez moi ^-^**

**Je tien a vous dire qu'elles mon fait plaisir ;) et je vous remercie pour vos reviews, ajout en alert et/ou favori :D**

**Merci a _Alice_ pour m'avoir fait voir une erreur que je n'est pas le temps de modifier toute suite mais je le fairais rapidement.**

**Merci a _Mary02_ pour sa correction**

**/!\ Je n'est pas eu le temps de relire entièrement le chapitre de ce fait je m'excuse si il y a des erreures divers.**

**Je vous laisse lire.**

**On se retrouve en bas.**

_**OO°°OO**_

Bella POV

Je lui ai ouvert mon cœur, même s'il y a moins de 30 minutes je le haïssais. Sur l'ensemble des personnes à qui j'aurais pu le dire, c'est à lui que je l'ai dit. Il me tenait étroitement, me serrant alors que je sanglotais contre sa poitrine. Ca fait mal, si mal de se rappeler la terrible époque que j'ai traversée: ne pas manger durant des semaines, ne pas aller travailler… Mais pour une raison quelconque, je me sentais réconfortée par sa présence alors je me remis à parler.

- Alors après un certain temps, j'ai commencé à me ressaisir, mais je n'étais toujours pas complètement remise, seulement, je suppose qu'il prit cela comme si tout était comme avant… quoi qu'il en soit, j'étais en train de m'habiller après avoir prit ma douche quand il est entré. Il était saoul à nouveau mais cette fois c'était différent, j'étais vulnérable et brisée. Il a enfoncé la porte de la salle de bain et m'a tirée dehors puis m'a trainée jusqu'à la chambre et m'a violée. J'enterrais mon visage dans la chemise d'Edward et pleurais encore plus fort, laissant échapper quelques sanglots déchirants. La prise d'Edward se resserrait autour de moi, mais c'était confortable; il me faisait me sentir en sécurité.

- Tu vas mieux? Me demanda-t-il inquiet. J'hoché le tête en essuyant les larmes qui restaient alors qu'il poussait une mèche de cheveux de devant mes yeux.

Je levais les yeux au ciel. La nuit était tombée, dévoilant les étoiles.

- Je dois partir… Je commençais à me lever.

- Ouai, je pense que... oui, accepta Edward à contrecœur. Une fois dans la voiture, je baissais la fenêtre.

- Edward? Appelai-je.

- Hum?

- Je te remercie. Dis-je avant de démarrer.

Oh mon dieu! Qu'est-il arrivé? Je venais de dévoiler mon secret, tout entier à un presque étranger! Mais je savais qu'il allait garder le secret pour une raison quelconque, je le savais. Je soupirais quand je rentrais à la maison, elle me semblait si sombre et solitaire par rapport à la leur. Cette nuit-là, dans mon lit, je me suis souvenue comment Edward m'avait tenue et comment s'était parfait d'être dans les bras d'Edward Cullen.

Le lendemain, quand Emma et Nick sont entrés dans la classe, ils avaient l'air très heureux.

- Quoi de beau les enfants? Demandai-je. Nick me fit un sourire rayonnant.

- Papa a dit qu'après être venu nous chercher à l'école, il allait avoir une surprise pour nous! Expliqua-t-il enthousiaste. Emma hocha la tête. Je n'étais pas sure qu'il tienne sa promesse, alors, avant de quitter la classe, je les pris à part.

- Je serais là si vous avez besoin d'être ramenés, d'accord? Juste au cas où, leur dis-je.

- Je ne pense pas que nous aurons besoin Mlle Bewa, Papa a promit! Dit Emma très vite avant de passer la porte. Quelques minutes plus tard ils sont revenus, immédiatement je suis devenus furieuse, surtout après les arguments que je lui ai donnés. Mais je me rendis compte de l'expression de leurs visages: ils étaient heureux.

- Mlle Bewa! Papa a dit qu'il voulait que tu viennes avec nous! Cria Emma avec enthousiasme et commença à me tirer par le bras, vers la porte. Nick derrière moi me poussant dans le dos.

- Vous être sur les enfants? Je ne sais pas vraiment si… j'essayais de me dégager, lorsque la fenêtre côté passager d'une Volvo argenté s'ouvrit. Edward était penché à travers le siège et m'appela pour me dire:

- Bonjour Mlle Bella. Souhaitez vous nous accompagner dans notre voyage? Me demanda Edward avec un magnifique sourire. Splendide. Je hochais la tête et me glissa dans la voiture pendant qu'Emma et Nick allaient sur la banquette arrière.

- Où allons nous? Demandai-je alors que l'on quittait l'école.

- Dabord, nous allons chez toi afin que tu puisses prendre ton maillot de bain, répondit Edward.

- Mais où? Persistai-je.

- Je te le dirais quand nous y arriverons. Edward n'allait pas me le dire.

- Eh bien je sais, tu es en train de m'enlever! Protestais-je.

- Pas aujourd'hui, se mit à rire Edward. Une fois arrivé dans l'allée, il se tourna vers moi.

- Vas y, prends ton maillot de bain et tes lunettes de soleil, nous allons attendre dans la voiture.

- Très bien. Je sortie de la voiture, ouvris la porte et la referma doucement. J'arrachais mes vêtements et mis mon bikini bleu puis j'enfilais une robe d'été blanche et attrapais mes lunettes de soleil Gucci, données par Alice et une serviette avant de retourner à la voiture.

- Maintenant tu me dis ou nous allons? Persistai-je alors que je me glissais sur le siège passager.

- Non, dit fermement Edward alors qu'il sortait de l'allée. Je souris en me retournant vers Emma et Nick.

- Savons-nous où nous allons? Demandai-je. Il sont tous deux fait un signe de tête avec enthousiasme.

- Oui! Mais papa nous a fait promettre de ne rien te dire, me dit Nick. Je me laissais tomber dans mon siège.

- S'il te plait Edward, s'il te plait? Priai-je.

- Nous sommes arrivés, annonça-t-il tout à coup. Je regardais par la fenêtre, nos étions à la plage! Je n'ai pas été à la plage depuis que j'avais 5 ans. Charlie nous avait pris Emmett et moi en vacances à la plage et ça avait été mes meilleures vacances. Je poussais la porte d'un coup, envoyant mes tongs je ne sais où et me précipitais vers le sable? Emma et Nick arrivèrent derrière moi, déjà dans leurs maillots de bain, me saisissant les mains. J'enfouis mes orteils dans le sable chaud, fermant les yeux et respirant l'air salé.

- Je devine que tu n'y est pas allé depuis longtemps. Edward arriva derrière nous. Il tenait mes chaussures et un sac de plage.

- Oui, souris-je. Où est tout le monde? je montrais la plage vide.

- C'est un jour de semaine, expliqua Edward.

J'hochais la tête. Nous avions la plage pour nous tous seul.

- Viens Mlle Bwa! Allons nager! Emma tire sur mon bras, me dirigeant vers l'eau.

- Très bien. J'ai retiré ma robe et mes linettes de soleil, les laissant dans le sable pendant que je courais et suis entrée en collision avec la mer.

Edward POV

Je la regardais alors qu'elle courait sur la plage avec Emma et Nick à côté d'elle et plonger dans l'eau. Je mis en place un parasol et les serviettes avant d'enlever ma chemise et de les rejoindre.

- Papa! Emma eut un petit rire en vint dans mes bras.

- Jettes moi! Supplia-t-elle.

- Allons-y! je le pris sous les bras et la jeta haut dans l'air.

- Ouiiii! Hurla-t-elle alors qu'elle atterrit en toute sécurité dans mes bras.

- Encore! Encore une fois!

- Non Emma, c'est à mon tour! Nick se fraya un chemin dans mes bras, faisant rire Bella.

- Prêt? Demandai-je.

- Ouais, ouais! Il se tortilla d'excitation. Je le jetais très haut, le rattrapant une fois de plus dans mes bras en riant. Ensuite, après les avoir jetés chacun leur tour plusieurs fois, ils ont nagés jusque Bella et ont commencés à jouer avec elle.

- Tu sais que tu ressembles à une sirène Mlle Bewa? Demanda Emma en jouant avec ses cheveux.

- Merci, toi aussi! Rit-elle.

- Vous voulez essayer de faire un château de sable les enfants?

- Yeah! Convenu Nick.

- Tu dois me battre avant! Contesta Bella. Ils s'éclaboussaient d'eau puis tout à coup Bella fut fatiguée et Nick gagna.

- J'ai gagné! Annonça-t-il.

- Bon travail! J'étais tout simplement trop lente. Mentit Bella.

- C'est rien, tu deviens juste vieille, lui dit Nick.

- Merci, dit ironiquement Bella; Je ris.

- Tais-toi, c'est toi qui est le plus vieux! Cassa-t-elle, donnant un coup de pieds dans le sable à mes pieds.

- Tu vas le regretter, dis-je en courant vers elle.

- Ahh! Cria-t-elle, courant sur le sable, essayant de me semer aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait.

- Tu vas regretter ça! Criai-je la rattrapant facilement. Je la saisis par la taille en tombant sur le sable. Haletante, son souffle toucha légèrement mon nez.

- Tu cours vite pour un vieux! Me taquina-t-elle. Puis je réalisais que j'étais sur elle, touchant tous les aspects de Bella Swan. Dans son bikini! Son sourire disparut dans son visage alors que ses yeux descendaient sur mes lèvres, avant de revenir à mes yeux. Je me penchais lentement, fermant l'espace entre nous jusqu'à ce qu'une voix forte me fit me congeler.

- Hey! Descends de ma sœur! Cria Emmett.

- Aww, merde!

_**OO°°OO**_

**Alors comment vous avez trouvé ce chapitre? Attention Emmett arrive sa va bardé ^-^**

**Prochain chapitre Samedi 20 Août avec un POV Bella!**

**Gros Bisous**

****Love-Robert****


	15. Chapitre 12: Bye Bye Mommy

**Coucou!**

**Je suis encore en retard pour se chapitre (se cache derrière son ordinateur) mais je suis stresser et déborder entre mon opération et ma rentré. **

**Je suis vraiment désolé pour se retard.**

**Merci à _a_pour sa review qui ma fait me rappeler de vous mettre ce chapitre :D N'hésiter pas à me le rappeler si il m'arrive encore de l'oublié ;)**

**Je n'est pas eu encore le temps de répondre a vos reviews mais je le fait de ce pas ci-dessous ;) c'est pas pareil mais bon ^-^**

**_Habswifes:_ Contente que ça te plaise toujours. Merci pour ta review.**

**_Mmccg:_ Je suis tout a fait d'accord avec toi ;) Merci pour ton commentaire.**

**_Elo-didie:_ Oui je trouve aussi ^-^ Merci pour ta review.**

**_Grazie:_ Je suis heureuse que ce chapitre tes plus :D Merci pour ton commentaire et tes encouragement.**

**_Emichlo:_ Super si tu aime toujours ;) Merci pour ton petit message ;)**

**_alexia:_ Je suis contente que tu ais aimé :D Merci pour ta review et tes encouragement.**

**_Xenarielle93:_ Mieux vaut tard que jamais ;) Je suis heureuse qu'elle te plaise. Elle a bien fait car il poussais le bouchon un peut trop loin Edward ^-^ Oui c'est des chose qu'on ne peut s'imaginer c'est vraiment pas glorieux. Pour une fois qu'il fait un truc bien ;) non je blague ^-^ Oui c'était trop beau pour que ça se passe bien tu vas voir ce qui ce passe dessous :D Merci beaucoup pour cette review.**

**_Marie77:_ C'est vrais que cette histoire est super ;) je suis contente que qu'elle te plaise :D Merci pour ton commentaire et tes encouragement. **

**_a:_ Merci tu ma fait pensé a mon oublie :( Oh! Oui pauvre de toi! Je te comprend ^-^ Voici la suite ;) Merci pour ta review et tes encouragement.**

**Merci a _Mary02_ pour sa correction**

**Je vous remercie pour vos reviews, ajout en alert et/ou favori :D**

**Je vous laisse lire.**

**On se retrouve en bas.**

_**OO°°OO**_

Bella POV

Dieu! Emmett est arrivé au pire moment en plus! Je voulais lui cirer dessus, mais voyant l'expression de son visage et la position qu'il arborait, je me tus. Il nous regardait avec des yeux meurtriers. Il empoigna Edward, le poussant loin de moi, le faisait pratiquement voler dans les airs avant de commencer à le boxer.

-Emmett! Stop! Cirai-je. Me redressant sur mes pieds, essayant de pousser Emmett loin d'Edward. Mais sans succès, j'étais trop petite par rapport à Emmett et Edward était le seul à bloquer quelques coups. Emmett était trop en colère pour m'écouter et réaliser ce qu'il faisait à l'un de ses meilleurs amis.

- Emmett, assez! M'écriai-je essayant de le pousser de là, mais il se pencha dans l'autre sens en utilisant toute sa masse corporelle.

- Emmett! Rosalie accourut là où il était.

- Stop, Emmett, tu vas le regretter! Nous essayâmes de le repousser, mais c'était comme essayer d'arrêter un ours attaquant quelqu'un. Edward réussit néanmoins à décrocher un bon coup de poing, le faisant tomber une seconde avant qu'il ne revienne encore plus en colère.

-Emmett, criâmes nous ensemble. Je tirais si fort sur Emmett que je perdis mon emprise et tomba dans le sable. J'aperçus les visages effrayés de Nick et Emma.

- Emmett, tu vas tuer un parent à Emma et Nick, tu veux ça pour nous? Demandai-je. Cela eut le mérite de l'arrêter suffisamment longtemps pour qu'Edward puisse rouler. Emmett me regarda d'un air peiné toute colère ayant disparu. Je lui lançais un air déçu.

- Comment peux-tu? Demandai-je. Se rendant compte de ce qu'il avait fait, il me jeta un regard désolé.

- Bella, j'étais juste…

- Juste quoi? Me protéger? Ris-je amèrement. C'est-ce que tu faisais? Parce que battre Edward c'est me protéger peut-être?

- Bella, c'est que j'ai besoin de veiller sur toi, de protéger la petite fille qui est ma sœur. Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est, mais le monde n'est pas toujours rempli d'arc-en-ciel et de licornes! Se défendit Emmett. Je sentis comme un coup de poignard dans la poitrine. Franchement, je préférais qu'Emmett me frappe qu'il dise ces mots, ça m'aurait moins fait mal. Non, je ne savais pas ce que c'était de protéger une petite fille, bien sur que non, parce que la petite fille que j'étais censée protéger était morte.

- Tu sais bien Emmett, que je ne sais pas ce que c'est de protéger quelqu'un, mais on ne protège pas comme ça! Je sais que le monde n'est pas rempli d'arc-en-ciel et de licornes. Rentrons à la maison Edward. Je me détournais d'Emmett, furieuse, et me tournais vers Edward pour l'aider jusqu'à se qu'Emmett me bloque le chemin.

-Excuse-moi, me plaignis-je, essayant de passer. Mais il ne cessait de me suivre. Je faisais un pas de côté, il faisait de même.

- Tu ne vas pas rentrer avec lui à la maison, grogna Emmett. Mes yeux se plissèrent.

- Si, je vais le faire, grognai-je jusqu'à ce que Rosalie s'impose entre nous.

- C'est rien Bella, je vais à la maison avec Edward le soigner, et Emmett peut te ramener chez toi, compromit-elle. Je voulais ramener Edward chez lui mais je savais qu'Emmett n'allait pas me laisser faire

- Très bien, dîment Emmett et moi en même temps. Je lui lançais un regard furieux avant d'être poussée par Emmett.

- Attends, j'ai besoin de récupérer mes affaires, lui dis-je, arrachant mon bras de sa poigne. Je rassemblais mes affaires et regardais Rosalie aider Edward à revenir, puis je me tournais vers les enfants sous le parasol.

- Vous allez bien? Demandai-je. Ils hochèrent la tête. Pouvez-vous dire à votre papa que je suis désolée? Emmett commença à être impatient.

- Très bien, à demain Mlle Bella. Convenu Nick. J'enlevais un peu de sable de moi quand Emmett apparut de je ne sais où. Il me conduit au parking, en face, et me souleva pour monter dans son énorme Jeep. Il tourna la clé et le moteur se mit à ronronner.

- Tu dois me déposer à l'école, il faut que j'aille chercher ma voiture, lui dis-je émoussée.

- Pourquoi ta voiture est encore à l'école? Demanda-t-il.

- Parce qu'Edward est venu me chercher, dis-je toujours sans le regarder, mon regard tourné vers la fenêtre. Je vis du coin de l'œil qu'il serrait le volant tellement fort que ses doigts devinrent blancs. Après s'être stationné, il se tourna vers moi.

- Rendez vous chez toi, dit-il très vite avant que je ne ferme la porte. Je montais dans ma voiture et me dirigeais chez moi en prenant mon temps. Je ne voulais pas lui parler mais je n'avais pas le choix, je pris donc mon temps. Quand je suis arrivée, il était appuyé contre sa voiture. J'ouvris la porte, le laissant entrer et je laissais tomber mes affaires sur le comptoir et m'affala sur la chaise, me préparant pour une longue conversation. Emmett était assit sur le fauteuil en face de moi. Nous sommes restés silencieux pendant un certain temps jusqu'à ce qu'il parle.

- A-tu eu des rapports sexuels avec lui? Demanda-t-il doucement, me laissant bouche bée.

- Quoi? Non, je l'ai rencontré la semaine dernière! Mon dieu Emmett! Criai-je choquée par cette question. Il hocha la tête tranquillement.

- Es-tu encore vierge? Parla-t-il de nouveau. A celle là, la réponse était non et j'avais peur de lui dire car il découvrirait mon histoire. Je restais silencieuse, il savait ce que ça signifiait. Ses yeux se sont ouverts.

- Tu ne l'es pas? Il se leva brusquement, faisant tomber la chaise à la renverse.  
- Ce n'est pas comme si tu l'étais encore, toi! Je me levais. Nous étions poitrine contre poitrine maintenant.

- Mais c'est différent, c'est moi, qu'est-il arrivé? Tu ne voulais pas attendre jusqu'au mariage? Dit-il. Je me rassis, calme une fois de plus.

- Ce n'était pas ma faute.

- Que veux-tu dire? Il se rassit brusquement, quelque chose qu'il n'allait pas connaitre. Je pris une profonde respiration.

- Je veux dire, la première je l'étais plus ou moins, mais la deuxième c'était contre ma volonté.

- Qui étais-ce? La voix d'Emmett était trop calme.

- James, murmurai-je si doucement que c'était à peine audible pour moi-même.

- James? Sa voix devint plus forte, je grimaçais en hochant la tête.

- Qu'est-il arrivé? Et c'est là que je lui racontais toute l'histoire. Quand je fus à la moitié, Emmett était venu me prendre dans ses bras.

- Je suis tellement désolé, Bella, dit-il une fois que j'eux fini.

- Veux-tu rester ici avec moi ce soir, Emmy? Je l'appelais par le surnom que je lui donnais quand j'étais petite. Je n'arrivais pas à prononcer son nom.

- Bien sur Belly, répondit-il en me frottant le ventre, me faisant un demi-sourire.

- Donc je suis oncle? Murmura-t-il la plupart du temps à lui-même.

- Mmm hum, je regardai le sol. Je partis rapidement me préparer pour dormir et me recroquevilla dans mon lit avec Emmett, comme quand nous étions enfants et que tout était simple; quand tout le monde était rempli de licornes et d'arc-en-ciel. Je l'embrassais, vraiment, il était le meilleur frère que j'ai eu malgré le fait qu'il batte les gens. Je suppose que je ne comprendrais jamais son point de vue comme quand il avait tapé Edward. Il redevenait le grand frère qu'il a toujours été, le frère que j'aimais.

- Emmett, chuchotai-je dans l'obscurité.

- Humm, répondit-il groggy.

- Il te manque papa? Demandai-je en ouvrant les yeux dans le noir. Emmett se déplaçait pour me faire face.

- Toujours. Emmett m'enveloppa d'un bras, me serrant étroitement.

- moi aussi. Ma vois se brisa et j'éclatais en sanglots une fois déplus. Pourquoi le monde est si dur avec moi? Pourquoi Emmy? Pourquoi? M'écriai-je.

- Aww, Belly! C'est parce qu'il sait que tu peux l'encaisser, parce que tu es la plus forte de nous tous. Et tu sais quoi? Tu en sortiras plus grande à la fin. Tu trouveras quelqu'un d'étonnant et ce qui s'est passé ne te fera plus aussi mal, me réconforta Emmett, complètement réveillé une fois déplus.

- Je ne sais pas. Je le cherchais dans l'obscurité avec les yeux remplis de larmes.

- Je le sais et tu es la plus forte que je connaisse, dit Emmett.

- Vraiment? Ma voix tremblait.

- Vraiment, dit fermement Emmett.

- Je t'aime Emmy. Je me recroquevillais.

- Je t'aime aussi. Sur ces mots, je fermais les yeux, m'endormis et rêva.

**Rêve**  
.

Il y avait du brouillard tout autour de moi. Je n'étais pas vraiment sure de savoir où c'était jusqu'à ce qu'une voix m'appelle.

- Maman! C'était une voix de soprano, celle d'une jeune fille et c'était le plus merveilleux son que je n'avais jamais entendu. Un tout petit être courra dans mes bras pour une étreinte. Bien que je ne l'avais pas rencontrée, je sus exactement qui elle était. Mon bébé. Elle avait les cheveux bruns, les joues roses et ma couleur de peau mais elle avait les yeux bleus de son père, se changeant en bleu glacé électrique lorsqu'il était excité ou en colère.

- Maman, c'est tellement agréable ici et grand père est là aussi! Elle se tourna vers la gauche alors que Charlie arriva.

- Bonjour Bella. Il s'approcha et me serra dans ses bras.

- Papa! M'écriai-je. Je les embrassais tous les deux. Je pense que quelque part dans le fond de mon esprit je savais que c'était un rêve mais je ne voulais pas y mettre fin.

- Etes-vous bien ici? Demandai-je.

- Oui maman, c'est très beau par ici, rit-elle. Elle tourna en rond comme une ballerine, sa robe blanche flottant autour d'elle, puis elle retourna dans mes bras en enfouissant son visage dans mon cou où elle s'emboita parfaitement comme une pièce de puzzle manquante.

- Je t'aime maman, tu me manques ici, dit mon bébé à voix basse.

- Oh bébé, toi aussi tu me manques! Tu me manques tellement m'écriai-je la tenant à proximité. Je n'ai jamais voulu que tu viennes ici. Jamais, jamais, jamais. Mais cela ne dura pas longtemps. Charlie me tapa sur l'épaule.

- Je suis désolé, ma chérie, mous devons y aller, toi aussi. Nous t'aimons et nous serons toujours là. Charlie attrapa mon bébé par sa douce main délicate.

- Bye bye maman! Elle donna un doux et affectueux baiser avant qu'elle et Charlie ne s'éloignent.

.  
**Fin du rêve. **

_**OO°°OO**_

**Alors comment vous avez trouvé ce chapitre? Moi je trouve qu'Emmett exagère pas vous? Encore un chapitre triste Mais dans le prochain chapitre un moment de gaieté et sa continue d'avancée entre Edward et Bella ;)**

**Prochain chapitre Samedi 27 Août (Promis) avec un POV Bella et Edward!**

**Gros Bisous**

****Love-Robert****


End file.
